Knight N' day
by EarlyBirdie007
Summary: Wanted for stealing one of the feds most powerful weapon, Edward Cullen decides to leave the country. What happens when he stumbles upon a flustered Bella Swan, at the airport, who knows a little more than a thing-or-two about cars? Does he stick to the plan.. or does things get complicated along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. If Edward was mine, he wouldn't be such a prude, haha!**

 **Note:**

 **This Fanfic is based on the original movie "Knight N' Day," casting Cameron Diaz and Tom Cruise. If you haven't seen the movie, you should really check it out! Rated T+ for language, violence and drinking. No Lemons.**

* * *

 **EPOV:**

Everything was all set. I had a new passport and identity, thanks to my buddy Emmett. All I needed now, was to book a ticket and get out of this damn country. Being on the run really had its perks, you had to be ready to run, you had to **_know_** that no matter where you go, what you wear, who you call yourself ** _, they_** were watching, observing, just like they were searching for me.

The feds to be more specific. They wanted what wasn't theirs. Well, it wasn't mine either. You see, my friend Jasper was a pretty smart kid, well smart was an understatement, he was a freaking genius! They needed something that I had, something that held great power. They believed something so powerful couldn't be in the hands of just anyone, they wanted it for themselves. Selfish, huh. And unfortunately for me, they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Well, neither would I. I could be just as stubborn and relentless as them when I wanted, trust me.

I walked into the airport, thankfully it was pretty crowded, cameras zoned in on hundreds of people. I just prayed the stupid sunglasses I purchased at the nearest convenience store would do the trick. It wouldn't cover much, but you'd be surprised how different glasses could make a person look. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't look good.

My eyes scanned my surroundings, people pushing and pulling strollers, luggage and what-not. Most people passed me on as a normal somebody, while others observed too closely, but I made sure to shoot them a glare each time, though. I quickly found the board with all the times of the next flight that would be leaving. My eyes did a quick scan and quickly sought out Boston, one was highlighted in bold letters, the word 'DELAYED', the other flight thankfully showing ON TIME. I checked the time, the time for the flight leaving at 11:50. I could work with that.

I checked my watch and realized I still had about ten minutes to spare, finding a shop that sold something that wasn't junk food and walking casually into it. I looked around, finding no one suspicious before walking up to the lady at the front desk.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" The lady's smile was quite polite but I didn't smile back, keeping my sunglasses on and turning to see what they had.

"Uh, I'd like a burrito please," I said, my voice velvety smooth as I gave the lady my trademark crooked smile, hoping she'd scurry off and make it a quick one. She nodded, looking dazzled, boosting my ego as she turned around to place my order. Four minutes later, she returned, my burrito in hand. I smirked, thanking her as I slid my cash across the counter, placing an extra two dollars for getting the job done quickly. She smiled, handed me my burrito, and I took it, flipped it in my hand and nodded a silent thanks. I made quick work of peeling the foil off of the burrito, and found a place to sit easily, walking through the huge glass doors, black duffel bag in hand as I walked to the railing, and overlooked the people below me. I observed everyone. Every normal person in the airport, and chuckled quietly at an old lady, probably my mom's age, hair blond as she dragged her black stroller bag on the floor, looking confused as ever. My smile fell as I thought about my mom, Esme. I remembered everything about her. I wondered if they forgot me, but shook my head and directed my attention elsewhere. As I scanned the place some more, I spotted a blond woman in her twenties, hot and what-not, hair blonder than her skin as she stepped onto the escalator. I shrugged. Blonds weren't really my type.

I still had a few minutes to kill, finding an entertainment arcade, everything looked boring so I picked the game that had a red gun attached to it. I threw in my coins before the game started, shooting about two times before my opponent shot me. A stupid song played on the machine as bold red letters appeared, the words 'YOU ARE DEAD' displayed brightly. How ironic since I was supposed to be dead. Or, that's what my parents believed. I shrugged, next game it is then. When that got boring, I decided to check out the glass of war figures by the entrance of the airport, my eyes landing on a small Knight that held a sword in hand, silver armor covering his entire body besides the three plastic feathers, blue and yellow, that was on his helmet. The tiny guy was perfect for what I had in mind. I needed something to hide the thing the feds were looking for, and this was perfect.

That's when I saw her. A young, brunette stepping into the airport. My eyes zoned in on her, blue shirt, casual jeans. I liked her already. I frowned as she pulled her stroller bag on the floor, exertion clearly on her face as she attempted to drag it on the floor of the airport. I watched her every move, noticing her struggle to pull her bag. I grabbed the tin man, quickly paying for it before I joined the rest of the people on the escalator.

My eyes never left her.

* * *

 **BPOV:**

I sighed as I stepped into the airport, praying to God that I didn't trip and break a limb as I hauled my heavy suitcase on the floor, watching out for the caution sign. I heaved a sigh at the long line, searching my pocket for my passport.

"Excuse me," the guy next to me cleared his throat and I blushed as I stepped towards the front desk, apologizing to the guy quickly who grunted a thanks and walked to the other counter. I quickly found the front desk, placing my heavy suitcase next to me before smiling politely at the guy standing behind the counter, typing furiously on a computer.

"So, I'm gonna make it onto the earlier flight, right?" I checked, just to make sure. He nodded, handing me my change, passport and ticket.

"You gonna check that?" the guy asked, motioning with his eyes towards my big ass bag.

"Uh, no, I'm gonna carry it," I stated. "It's got valuables in it," I said without further explanation when he arched a curious eyebrow. He nodded and handed me the rest of my change. I thanked him, quickly grabbing my suitcase before rushing onto the escalator. I stepped off when I got to the top, picking my bag up and off of the step, before placing it onto the floor, the things in the bag shaking like glass, capturing a few people's attention. I rolled my eyes. Jee, it wasn't as if it was a machine gun or anything! I turned around to pull the bag, struggling to drag it further before turning around and of course, since I'm a total klutz and prone for clumsiness, I collided into someone.

"Oh!" I gasped, blushing and flustered as I apologized. "Uh, excuse me!"

I bent to pick up my passport and cash that fell out of my hand, the guy following me, apologizing and asking if I was alright.

"Whoops!" he gasped when he lifted the suitcase, his voice tinged with weariness, helping me with things as he pushed the suitcase off of the floor into a standing position, still crouched over on the floor like I was.

"That bag is big and heavy.." I started to say but he cut me off, shaking his head with an adorable crooked smile that didn't help my temporarily blush.

"I was looking at my phone," he waved it off, pointing to a black Blackberry in his hand, "I hate when people do that!"

I nodded, clearing my throat as I stood up and gathered my things. He followed suit, standing up and placing his hands in his pockets. Well, this was awkward. I smiled shyly, running a hand through my hair. He returned the smile, moving to go before frowning, his eyes on my forehead. "You have uh.." he pointed to his forehead. "Little.." then pointed to mine. "A little smudge," he finished, before turning to go. I nodded, internally hitting myself as I turned to walk as well, spotting a see-through billboard with two faceless police officers. The faceless space was see-through enough to be a mirror and I gasped at the black grease smudge on my forehead, cursing silently to myself for not washing my hands before leaving my house as I wiped the tiny, black smudge off.

I ignored my embarrassment and quickly gathered myself and things before walking over to the security who had to check my bags. The lady sitting at the desk that was examining what was inside of my bag stared at the screen, my bag sliding into the machine and appearing onto the small screen. The security guy stared suspiciously at me as he eyed my heavy suitcase, grunting as he placed it onto the counter. He unzipped it slowly, eying me the whole time. I shrugged, urging him to go on. He gasped but then frowned at what he found. I smirked.

"What are these?" the security guy asked, puzzled as he pulled out a car part out of the heavy suitcase.

"Those are two barreled carburetors for a Pontiac Tri-Polar," I said simply. He stared dumbfounded at me and I stifled a smirk. Okay, so I was bragging a little and yeah, so I knew about cars. I mean, being the daughter of a mechanic had its perks, what did you expect?

The security guy shook his head a little at me, continuing his search while I turned my attention elsewhere, bored. My eyes fell on the absent-minded looking bronze head guy, the guy from earlier. He was going through his black duffel bag, holding up, what looked like a jacket, in his two hands before he threw the beige jacket on. I held back the drool when I noticed his bulging arm muscles, clearing my throat before turning my attention back over to the security guy who looked quite confused. I sighed when he held up not one but two of the metal car part's from my suitcase. The metal was shaped like two pipes as he held them both in his hands, poking his eyes through both in a sarcastic manner.

"Uh.. Those are exhaust tips for a seventy four Z28."

The security guy rolled his eyes, placing the metal roughly against the other parts in the suitcase. I held back a glare.

"I restore old cars, so.." I trailed off, hoping that'll explain why I was traveling with a suitcase full of spare car parts. The security guy just nodded, unzipping my other bag. He held up my hair-dryer, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hair-dryer," I said sarcastically, shrugging my shoulders as I crossed my arms, and chuckling a little at the security guy's tired expression. Poor guy. I couldn't help but turn around to see if Mr Bronze-Head guy was still there. I didn't know if I should be relieved or disappointed when I realized he wasn't standing on the other side of the room, behind me anymore.

Disappointment won, but I ignored it as I grabbed my things and rushed through the people, praying to God that I didn't miss my flight. It was the only one available for this time since I had so absentmindedly missed this morning's one as I wanted to spare an extra few hours in the garage back at my place. I couldn't miss my sister's wedding, she'd possibly murder me and even if I hated, or disliked wearing high heels and puffy dresses, I wouldn't miss my big sister's wedding for the world thus is why I had tons of car parts in my suitcase. I was fixing up my dad's old car for my big sister as a wedding gift. She loved that car but didn't bother trying to get it fixed ever since Charlie passed away a few years back. My sister was more like my little sister, as I raised her more than she did me. I hoped this would give her that closure as well as myself, and I prayed she liked my gift. I know I did.

In my total haste of rushing and checking the time at once, stupid me since I had, what two left feet? I, not once, but twice now collided into someone, only to realize that that someone was Mr Bronze-Head dude. I sputtered out an apology for my clumsiness as I helped him gather his things, mine on the floor with his. He assured me it was okay, smirking as he shook his head. I giggled nervously at the obscenity of this, bumping twice in a row. What was this, destiny?! Right. Well, tell destiny I need to catch a flight!

"This is beginning to become a habit," he said, amused.

"Yeah," I chuckled, bending down with him to pick up my things. "Sorry about that," I said once more, hoping he'd accept it. I stood up rather awkwardly with my bags in my hands, handing him his magazine that fell in the mix, that he took gratefully, thanking me in that smooth, velvety voice that he owned. I wondered briefly if he planned this bump-in but shook my head at the thought. Look at him! Why would he bother with boring, plain ol' me?

"Boston?" he asked as he motioned with his head towards my ticket.

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"Gate 12," he nodded, pointing to the lady waiting for our tickets. I followed him, handing the lady my ticket with a nod of my head. She smiled sweetly, too sweetly as she stared at my ticket, frowning. I froze momentarily, wondering what the problem was.

"Oh," she gasped. "I'm sorry, you're not on this flight," she said simply.

"Oh," I frowned, staring at my ticket in my hand. "Well, I just checked into this one about ten minutes ago," I reasoned, confused. "There must be some sort of mistake."

She opened and then closed her mouth, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but..the computer shows that we're booked," she said firmly. I pursed my lips, reading the name on her tag. Tanya.

"Listen Tanya," I began, my voice raising an octave, "tomorrow my little sister's getting married, I practically raised her.."

"I'm sorry," she cut me off, "we are completely sold out!"

"Listen, can you help me out for a second? She's my big sister. She's Rosalie, I'm Bella. She's kinda hoping for me to walk her down the aisle tomorrow, you know," I said, smiling sweetly, hoping she'd cave in.

"That's very sweet," Tanya stated. "But, the eleven-fifty will get you there tomorrow morning and you'll have plenty of time."

I stepped backwards, silently cursing myself for not coming earlier. Tanya smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Mr Bronze-Head dude who stepped forward towards her to hand his ticket in. "The boarding house, Sir."

He nodded, pausing in front of me, that smirk replacing his crooked smile. "Sometimes.. things happen for a reason," he murmured before walking through, leaving me confused and with something to mull over.

* * *

 **Third PPOV**

"I shoulda seen it coming, Boss," the officer said to the woman on the phone, "he..went on tilt and came undone!"

The guy next to him, his partner observed the two black screen's in front of him as he quietly listened to what his partner was saying. They were after the guy who stole one of the most powerful weapon's that existed. Well, he wouldn't say it was a weapon if he was exact, but it did hold great importance and also, a lot of power.

The officer on the phone looked briefly outside of the window, watching as people passed by. They were in a black van, following their commander's instructions and looking for the guy who had everything he needed. He didn't tell them what he'd do with it, though, he didn't tell them that he wanted it for himself either. He shook his head and listened to his boss's orders on the phone, turning it on speaker-phone.

 ** _"Coming undone or not,"_** their boss began angrily, **_"it just means you need a margarita. It doesn't mean cuffing a dozen people in a government lab and then blowing it up. It doesn't mean stealing an object that's critical and the court needs. Does he have the Zephyr or not?!"_** their boss demanded. She was a lady but she could be intimidating at times.

"We believe so," the officer said, his tone unsure.

 ** _"Uh, huh,"_** their boss mumbled, annoyed. **_"You believe so,"_** she repeated sarcastically.

"Check it out," the guy next to him whispered, nudging him. The officer turned his attention to the screen where his partner was typing furiously, and he titled his head, ignoring his blunt boss.

 ** _"I don't care what you believe, Aro!"_** their boss's voice trailed off as he focused less on her voice and more on what his friend was showing him.

The officer covered the phone with his right hand, turning his attention to his partner next to him. "Go back. Play it again," he whispered.

 ** _"...I want the Zephyr!"_** was the only part he heard when he took his hand off of the phone, directing his attention back to his boss.

"We'll have it in hand by the time he land's in Boston!" he assured, his tone confident before he cut the call.

He smiled wickedly at the screen. They found him, at last. They traced him back to the airport, the camera caught him on tape colliding into a brunette. He grunted, shaking his head.

"Find out who and what she is," he demanded from his partner next to him.

"Should I have the field office pick her up when she lands?" his partner offered but he shook his head.

"Naah, I got a better idea."

* * *

 **BPOV:**

I stared blankly at the magazine in my hand, tapping my foot against the porcelain floor nervously as my other leg bounced underneath me unconsciously. What would I do? Rose was going to murder for me if I showed up late for her wedding tomorrow! Let's not forget the dress she asked me to pick out! Oh, God! Don't even remind me.

"Uh, Miss Swan?" a lady asked, standing in front of me, dressed in formal wear. I looked up and found Tanya and arched an eyebrow at her sweet smile.

"We **_did_** find a seat for you," she said sweetly. I sighed, relieved and thanked her profusely as I grabbed my things.

* * *

 **EPOV:**

My phone beeped in my pocket as I took a seat casually, getting comfortable. The seat next to me was empty, thank goodness but I didn't want to even think about it cause' I knew if did, a fat guy of sorts would probably take over that seat. Karma could be a bitch. Say something happy now and lightning strikes you! Happens every time. I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket, turning it over. It flashed red on the map, alerting me that someone was in my house. Or, my parents house, now. The map zoomed in on a location, zoning on a house. My house. My parents house. The camera showed my father, Carlisle in the garage, welding on something, sparks flying everywhere. My eyes were sad as I took in the image, wondering if I'll ever see them again. If I could go back to my old life. Be in that garage with my dad once more, help him with his car like I did back then..

I was snapped out of my reverie by a familiar voice entering the plane and frowned when I saw the brunette from earlier. Immediately I knew who was behind this.

"Oh, Aro, what did you do.." I murmured to myself, shaking my head. The brunette passed the other seats, smiling kindly at the rest of the people as she focused on her feet, probably praying she didn't fall again. She froze and gave me a small smile, one that I returned minutely. She took the seat in front of mine, on the right hand side, opening the holder above to place her bag in it.

"These airlines are going out of business, uh," she said casually, huffing as she lifted the bag. I nodded even though she wasn't looking. "There's nobody even on the plane," she shook her head annoyed.

The plane skidded on the floor underneath the plan, shaking for a minute before taking off shakily in the air, moving smooth immediately after the few bumps.

 ** _"The captain has turned on the passenger's seat-belt sign, please remain seated until the sign has turned off,"_** the guy on the intercom announced.

I noticed the brunette from earlier staring unabashedly me, smiling shyly when I caught her. I frowned a little when she leaned in, wondering what she was doing.

"I'm Bella, by the way." Bella. Hmm. Well, she was beautiful, I'd say that named suited her perfectly.

"I'm Edward."

* * *

 **A/N: So far, so good? I hope so.. Please review and lemme' know if I should continue?**

 **xoxo, EarlyBirdie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. If Eddiekins was mine, he wouldn't be such a prude, haha!**

 **Note:  
**

 **This story is based on the original movie, "Knight N' day." In the movie, 'Knight' actually refers to his surname, his actual surname, but let's just keep it simple and pretend it means something else LOL! R &R, please. Much appreciated!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I'm Edward." Edward. I'd say it suited him perfectly.

"Nice to meet you," I said oddly formal, silently cursing myself for my awkwardness.

"It's very nice to meet you," he replied, a little amused, that cocky smile on his lips. Damn him!

I sat back in my seat, trying to hide my embarrassed blush. I needed a drink! Desperately. The stewardess walked down the passage, a black tray in hand. Right on time!

"Tequila on the rocks," she said, handing me my drink. I sighed, thanking her.

"Just in time, thanks," I said, smiling politely at her. I busied myself with my drink, opening the glass tube that held the salt before tossing a few sprinkles into the glass.

"So.. Your sister's getting married tomorrow?" I shook, startled, by Edward's voice that came from behind me. I didn't expect him to talk to me. I mean, he looked like he'd go more for the blond type. ** _Maybe he's just trying to make company, Bella!_** Jeeze.

I realized I still hadn't answered him and turned my head over my shoulder to look at him. He gave me an expectant smile and I blinked. "Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"Well, your sister," he repeated, "she's getting married tomorrow, right? Congratulations."

I recalled lying to the lady, Tanya, and realized that Edward must of overhead my talk with her. Damn.

"Oh," I nodded slowly. "Yeah, thanks," I smiled sweetly, turning my attention back to my drink. Ah, to hell with it! I leaned back in my seat, looking over at Edward who was paging through a magazine. "You know, Edward, I'm.. I'm a bad liar," I shook my head.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, how's that?"

I sighed, licking my lips. "Rosalie is getting married, but.. Uh, not till saturday," I whispered.

Edward smiled, white teeth open for my display. I noticed the proud look in his eyes as he chuckled silently. "You had me fooled," he mused.

I smiled. "Well, I do have a fitting tomorrow, so.. I do actually have to go home," I shrugged before leaning back in my seat. My heart jumped as the plane shook momentarily, turning my head to see if everyone else was as freaked out as I was. I hated flying on a plane. With what being clumsy and all, also, I've watched far too many movies where people don't make it till the end of the flight. Edward seemed calm, his eyes relaxed, but he noticed my expression and smiled reassuringly at me. I breathed a sigh of relief as the plane settled, turning to my front once more. "I hope this isn't gonna be a rough flight," I said nonchalantly.

I turned to Edward, noticing how he was eying some guy suspiciously but averted my eyes quickly so he didn't catch me staring or anything. "It might be," Edward murmured, more to himself than me as if he knew something was about to happen.

"You know, which town is long way to go for a carburetor?" Edward questioned curiously.

I smirked. "It's not just _**any**_ carburetor. It's a Triple dues." I may have or may not have boasted a little.

"Oh," Edward nodded, seeming impressed.

"Yeah, I'm restoring a 66 GT0," I added. "And, Kansas has the best scrap."

"Really?"

I nodded, "my dad had a garage, and uh, when I was a kid, he bought this Chassy. He use to take us to yards, to search for parts, you know," I shrugged, getting lost in my reminiscing. "He died a few years back and," I gulped. "Now that my big sister's getting married, I just figured, why not finish it up? Give it to her, sort of as a.. wedding present. It's kind of like a present from our dad too, you know."

Edward nodded, a small, sad smile playing on his lips. "It's nice."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Yeah."

I sighed, wanting to say so much more but holding back. I never really had anyone to talk about these things. No wonder I was talking to a complete stranger about it!

Oh, to hell with it! "I use to think.. someday when the last part went in, that I would just climb into that GT0, and start it up. Just drive and drive, and drive and just keep driving till I got to the tip of South America," I mused, smiling too myself.

"Cape Horn," Edward murmured.

I blinked, "yeah."

He nodded, "there's beautiful islands down there."

"Yeah, there is," I agreed.

"Pirate Islands."

I giggled, thankful that he lightened the mood some and he chuckled a little, smiling a genuine smile. I liked that smile. Suddenly the plane start shaking again, but I didn't allow my fears to overtake me, ignoring it and eventually it stilled, flying smoothly.

Edward breathed, his eyes sad. "Hmm. _**Someday**_. Its a dangerous word."

"Dangerous?" I asked, sipping from my drink.

Edward nodded, "it's really just code for never." My smile fell and I realized I've never seen this side of him yet. The soft, vulnerable side. "You know, I just.. I think about all the things I've never done. Dive in the Great Barrier Reef, ride the orange express, live on a nullified coast, with nothing but a motorcycle and a backpack. Kiss a stranger on the balcony at the hotel DuCapan," he trailed off, a faraway look on his face. I smiled to myself, wondering why he never made those dreams a reality.

"Where's that?" I wondered aloud, about an inch left of my drink.

"South of France," he answered.

"Hmm."

"What about you?" Edward questioned and I tilted my head in question. "What's your list?"

"Well," I began, trying to think of something better to come up with. "Yours sounds pretty good," I chuckled. The plane chose to shake right that minute and I panicked, my heart skyrocketing as my bags fell out of the holder, coming straight at me. I gasped and sealed my eyes, waiting for it to plant me in the face but realized nothing came but a breeze of wind. I opened my eyes slowly and found Edward standing above me, my suitcase in his hands.

"Wow," I said. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Edward assured, that guy from earlier gone, blank expression back on his beautiful face as he placed my suitcase in the holder above the seat on the left hand side of mine. "I'll just put this up here," he explained, "if that's alright."

I gasped as I felt cold, sticky liquid slide down my chest and trail down to my stomach. I grimaced, realizing I spilled my drink all over my white tank-top and blue shirt. "I, uh, you know I'm gonna.." I motioned to my top that he frowned at. "I'm gonna go back and use the restroom," I said, grabbing my black sling bag as I moved to get up. The plane shook, causing me to fall back into my seat but Edward caught me, balancing me so that I didn't hurt myself.

"I'll help you," he suggested. And I froze, wondering if he meant in the restroom before I realized what he really meant. Stupid Bella! He meant to help you balance yourself, since you're so clumsy and what-not. I was a total spazz!

"Thanks," I mumbled as he helped me stand up. He nodded, following me as I started walking and I frowned, wondering if my previous thoughts really were accurate. I turned and he was still following me, shooting me an encouraging smile each time. The plane shook again and his hands quickly found my waist to keep me upright.

"Turmoils, huh," I commented, shaking my head. We were getting closer to the restroom now and he was still following me. The white restroom door came into my view and I quickly opened the door, scurrying inside before poking my head out. "I'll be out..in a minute," I mumbled and he nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Sure."

I shut the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. Whew, that was close!

* * *

 **EPOV**

As soon as the door was shut I turned around casually, my eyes targeting a guy sitting the closest to me. He was with the feds, I knew it immediately as soon as I caught him observing.. _**too**_ closely. In a split second before he could react, my fist collided into his face, my other hand grasping the arm he used to throw a punch my way. I twisted his wrist, my eyes icy cold as I stared at him, anger blunt in my eyes. He yelped under the force but I ignored him, counting the rest of the guys I'd have to take down. He screamed and struggled to push me away but I didn't relent, twisting his wrist harder until I heard the fine sound of the bone cracking under my brutal force. One of the guy's stood up, glaring at me as he clenched his fists, trying to intimate me, I assumed. I smirked, urging him forward as I let go of the guy's arm and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and hauling him up and against the holder, his face crashing into it before he fell down onto one of the seats, his arm that was still in my hands twisting under the strain I put it under, causing him to howl in pain.

* * *

 **BPOV**

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 ** _"Kiss_** a stranger on the balcony of the hotel DuCapan.. What kind of line is that?!" I asked annoyed, talking to myself in the mirror as I tried to get my frazzled thoughts under control. "That's.. That's, like, a _**really**_ good line!" I was well aware that I was having a conversation with myself. I was also aware that I was a little tipsy, okay, a _**lot**_ tipsy!

* * *

 **EPOV**

I felt his eyes on me before I even turned around, but when I did, my suspicions were confirmed. My reflexes kicked in as his leg shot up towards my head, my hands stopping the blow as I twisted his ankle and punched him in the face. He fell onto one of the seats, but I ignored him, focusing on the guy behind me who wore a brown leather jacket. I turned around, bending forward as my leg shot up backwards, hitting the guy square in the face with a satisfying _**thunk**_ .The guy from earlier that I pushed onto the seat rose up, ready to fight but I punched him in the face before he could get up, quickly pushing the seat holder where his neck was and pushing down with force until he choked for air, before letting go and punching him. I was pulled back by the guy in the brown leather jacket but I twisted out of his grip quickly, turning him around so his back was to my chest before I gripped his neck and bent him backwards. One of the guy's in front of me held a dart gun in his hand, and I twisted out of the way to avoid the hit only to realize it shot the stewardess instead. I turned around, pushing the guy roughly out of my arms before I rushed over to her side.

"Ma'am," I checked as she swayed in my arms. "Are you.." Before I could finish my sentence, she head-butted me, and I stumbled backwards, shocked. She was in on it too?! She gripped my around the neck, pushing me backwards against the wall and I wondered briefly what she ate. She was freaking strong! I gripped her other arm, hitting the guy behind her square in the face with it as I pulled at her arm around my neck, gasping for air. I didn't want to do it but.. I grabbed her by the head, pushing her backwards until her head knocked into the guy who didn't relent, behind her.

* * *

 **BPOV**

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"And.. did you see his hands?" I said, my lip gloss in my hand as I spoke to myself, moving my hands along with my crazy talk. "They just, like, snatched the bag right outta the air!" I breathed, closing my lipgloss as I shook my head. "..lightning fast reflexes! Who does that?!" I whisper-yelled to myself.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I grabbed the seat cushion off of the seat before the knife was thrown at me, it swiped through the air, landing straight into the pillow like a dart. Right. Over. My. Crotch. That was too far! I looked away from my crotch and up and the guys in front of my, giving them my best evil eye.

"Not cool," I said disapprovingly, shaking my head as I pulled the knife out, swinging my arm backwards before letting go of the knife. It landed right on my target. In the guy wearing the brown leather's chest.

Bulls Eye!

* * *

 **BPOV**

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

I checked my hair, trying to make it look wilder than usual, hoping that'll spur him on. Okay, so I was drunk. When I'm drunk I do crazy shit and this was one of that crazy things! Seducing a guy. My hand found my mouth as I breathed thrice on it, sniffing my hand to check if I had bad breath.

* * *

 **EPOV**

The only guy who was still breathing and not knocked out or cowered back from me, stood in front of me, clenching his fists. I smirked, spurring him on. He shot forward, aiming a punch my way that I caught with the red pillow in my hand, blocking his hand from my face. I was more than surprised when his other hand actually hit me in the face, causing me to fall onto the seats. I spotted a buckle and pulled it out of the seat till it ripped, swinging and batting it in his face. Yes, I knew Kung Fu. I knew a lot of things, as I was trained a long time ago. Before I was the enemy. Ironic since I was actually fighting a chinese man. Well, if you can't join em', beat em' at their own game!

He smiled, waiting for me to take a swing at him. When he froze, I took that as my chance, the buckle colliding right on his nose.

* * *

 **BPOV**

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Just to be sure, and for extra precautions I decided to go with some breath spray. Once, twice, thrice.. I placed my hand over my mouth, breathing on it before pulling it away and smelling it.

Much better.

I checked my bra, creating some extra cleavage by unbuttoning a few buttons of my shirt, shifting the girls around some before pushing them together. Okay, so usually I don't feel myself up, but.. I was drunk. Sue me! I grabbed the body spray out of my bag, spraying me in the face instead of my clothes but immediately relaxed as the soothing smell wafted past my nose.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Well, shit. The buckle hooked onto the seat, and no matter how I pulled, it wouldn't budge. I froze and he smirked, his hand with the knife in swinging towards my face. I stumbled backwards before he could create damage. I crashed into the wall as he kicked at me, punching me twice before I had about enough, grabbing his hand with knife and bashing it against the seat. I turned him towards the restroom door, banging his once..twice..thrice into it.

"Occupodo!" Bella slurred-yelled from the other side of the door. I briefly wondered what she was doing in there so long but reminded myself I had other matters to worry about. So, I pulled the guy and bent my knee, his head making contact with my knee as soon as I pushed him towards it. He groaned as I hit him one last time with my knee before letting him fall onto the floor.

"Enough!" came an authorative voice. My hands shot up immediately. It was the captain, a handgun in his hand, pointing straight at me. "It's over, Edward," he said bluntly, the plane shook as I stepped forward towards him. His hands gripped the gun more firmly, finger twitching over the trigger.

"I agree," I lied, stepping towards him some more. "It is enough."

He didn't look convinced. "Where's the Zephyr?!" he demanded, hands shaking with the gun. I knew he wouldn't do it but I didn't want to push him either. As soon the plane shook my hand gripped his hand that held the gun and I bashed it into one of the holder's above the seat where we were standing, knocking the gun right out of his hand before swinging a punch his way, my fist colliding on his jaw. He was an easy target, and quick to finish. We threw punches at one another, and with each step he took, I took one backwards. It went like this, step, punch, back, step, punch, back, kick, step. I just about dodged all of his punches, only a few hitting me in the face or stomach, but I welcomed the blow, gripping him by his hair before hauling him over a seat, his facing crashing into the plane's glass window, cracking under the force. He was in the seat, upright, a plastic tube strung around his neck immediately, gasping for air.

I pulled it tighter. "Why's the girl on the plane? Tell me?!" I demanded, angry as he sputtered and gasped in pain, struggling to bat my hands away. "Why did Aro put her on this plane?!" Blood gushed out of the guy's forehead, a bullet square between his eyes. I gasped and stumbled backwards, turning around to see where it came from.

"Don't move, Cullen!" the plane's security yelled, a gun in his hand pointed straight at me. I bent to avoid the shots as he pressed the trigger, bullets flying straight past me as I crawled on the floor to avoid getting hit. I fell on the floor, gripping my arm, looking around before I spotted a gun. I quickly grabbed it, the guy not relenting as he shot continuously. I threw myself on the floor, aiming the gun at him before I shot once..twice...thrice. The third bullet made contact, hitting him in the chest. He gasped, turning around and falling against the wall as he struggled to grip something. I froze as his hand with the gun pressed down on the trigger right as he turned, the bullet shooting the pilot who was flying the plane, straight through the head.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked myself, whipping my hair off of my shoulders. "What are you gonna do?!" I repeated. "You just gonna.. Let this opportunity pass you by?" I scoffed, "no, of course you're not!" I said, zipping up my bag. "You're gonna walk right through that door, and you're going to do something!"

I breathed, fanning myself. It was suddenly really hot in here. No, no excuses. I exhaled, my hand hovering over the handle before I decided to say, screw it, opening the door. Everything was the same as when I excused myself, the plane was quiet, all the passengers knocked out cold. Sleeping. Wow, could this get anymore perfect?!

I noticed him sitting on the seat, his feet on the outside instead of the inside of the seat, he took his jacket off and was wearing a long-sleeve white t-shirt, showing off his fine muscles and complementing his well-defined abs as it stretched across his stomach. He had two glasses in his hand, both filled to the hilt. Hmm.. He was well prepared. I liked that in a guy. Maybe he did like me after all. I smiled secretly to myself at the thought, wondering if he'd like to become part of the Mile High Club before chastising myself for the path my thoughts took.

Edward shot me an innocent smile, and I didn't know if it was the drinking or what, but I instantly felt like mush.

"Hi," Edward murmured.

I smiled shyly, before straightening myself up, a girl on a mission now. I ignored my erratic heart, my sweaty palms, choosing to rub it off on my jeans.

Edward held the two glasses up in his hands. "I decided to join you." But, I ignored him, nodding as I walked up to him. I paused in front of him and he frowned, tilting his head in what looked like confusion. I smiled slyly, before I bent down, my hands finding his well-defined jaw. I leaned forward, my eyes on his, his calculating, searching mine. I gave him a chance to back out, my lips hovering above his, urging him to close the gap.

And he did.

His lips were soft on mine, unsure at first, before gaining momentum as he stood us up, his hands gripping my elbows, my hands finding his shoulders. I lingered for a moment, dragging my top lip over his bottom lip before pulling back, but he seemed distracted as if he was having a silent war in his head and I realized that I just kissed a stranger. He could be married, have kids.. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

"I'm sorry," I gasped, pulling back flustered.

"It's okay," he assured, his voice huskier than usual.

"I'm so sorry," I chanted. "It's just the tequila and.." I waved a hand over myself. "After everything I just.." I sat down on the seat behind me and he sat in front of me on the one behind him.

"It's-"

"Oh my God," I cut him off. "You're in a relationship!"

"No," he frowned, clearing his throat. "No, that's not it."

I sighed, relieved. "Okay, I'm all ears. What is it?" Oh my God! Was I.. Was I a bad kisser? The pilot's door flew open that moment and I frowned, quickly changing gears.

"Are.. Are we landing?"

"No, not yet."

"No?"

Edward handed me a drink. "Listen, there's no need to panic," he said in a soothing tone, as I sipped on my glass. "I have..contained the situation," he assured.

I frowned, puzzled. "The situation?" I asked when I pulled the glass from my lips.

"Uh, yes. We have.." he paused to gauge my reaction. "We've lost the pilots," he said calmly.

My half-drunk, half-sobered brain only registered about the half of that. "Oh. Where did they go?"

He shook his head calmly. "No, I mean they're dead."

"The pilots are dead," I repeated, amused, unaware that he was being serious.

"Shot.."

"Shot," I snorted. "By who?"

He paused with his drink halfway by his lips, taking a sip before staring at me. "Well, me."

I nodded slowly, disbelief clear in my eyes, holding back my laughter. This guy was funny! Shot? Pilot.. Dead? Right! I stifled a laugh, egging him on. I was sure he was just trying to make light of a bad situation. Which was me.. Kissing him.

"I shot the first pilot. He shot the second pilot.. Accidentally," he added. "Just, one of those things.." Edward shrugged.

I nodded, holding back my laugh but couldn't any longer, chuckling lightly before it turned into giggles and then full-blown laughing. Edward smiled amused and I paused, thinking he was serious, but realized how stupid that would be. And, I was back to laughing. "Seriously.." I managed through my laughter, "that's.." I was cut off by another round of laughter.

"Great," he smiled a wide smile. "I'm relieved you're taking this so well."

I slapped his shoulder as he laughed along with me, something in his eyes told me that he was dead serious though. I played it cool, he must of been a great liar.

Edward stood up. "Where.." I breathed, tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check on things and see when we're landing.."

I fell back in my seat, laughing hard. Was this guy serious? "Would you mind putting your seatbelt on for me? That'll be great," he said as he walked towards the pilot's door.

Once my laughter slowed down, I sighed breathless. "This is weird," I giggled, thinking about the absurdity of the situation. I gasped as the plan tilted on an angle, the oxygen pipes falling out of their holders. I turned to my right and gaped as the passengers all fell out of their seats, not moving. A shrill scream echoed in the plane and I realized it came from me. Because there laying on the floor, was the dead pilot.

I realized I was by Edward before I could comprehend it, yelling at him, scared to death while he twisted and clicked on weird looking buttons, sitting in the pilot's seat, head phones on his head.

"What's happening?!" I demanded. "Everyone's dead!"

"Oh, hey. Sit down," he said coolly, pointing towards the seat that was occupied by the dead pilot. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"May day..May day.. May day," Edward chanted, his voice authorative and professional.

I ignored what he was saying, taking note of the situation. Everything he said came flashing back. Holy mother of...! Holy shit, he wasn't lying when he said he killed them! I gasped, leaning against the pilot's door as he spoke through the mouthpiece.

"Everybody's dead in here.." I trembled in fear, my heart was in my throat and I felt like I was going to faint any second. "Oh my God!" I screamed when I looked outside of the plane, a field coming into view. Edward took off his headphones calmly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Are we going down?!" I yelled, scared shitless.

"No, it's just a.." Edward paused when he saw the panicky look on my face, fear etched in my eyes. "Please, sit down." The plane shook and I struggled to hold onto something. The guy on the speaker was talking loudly, and quite annoyingly if you asked me. "I'm sorry, I think I've had enough of this guy," Edward growled, hitting the speaker until the guy's voice quieted.

I found a safety seat-belt attached to the left-hand wall, quickly grabbing hold on to it before strapping myself in. "Are you a pilot?! Who are you?"

"Shoulder straps," he ignored me, pointing towards the straps on the wall, about an inch from me. "Put those over," he commanded and I did as he asked, panicking as I saw the field getting closer and closer. I rushed into it while he told me what to do. I held onto the seat as he clicked a few buttons, looking as if he'd done this a million times.

"Why can't we just land in an airport?!" I cried, my voice hoarse from screaming.

"No, no, that wouldn't be a good idea," Edward stated, pushing the other pilot's head off of his head as it swayed on him. "They'll be waiting for us."

"Waiting for us? Who?!"

"I think the less you know, the better." He seemed distracted as he focused on landing the plane without crashing. I gasped as I saw a truck on the road close to the field.

"There's a truck! That's a truck!" I yelled. The guy in the truck seemed oblivious, his mouth moving as if he was singing. "Oh my God, that's a truck!" My head was spinning and I knew if I didn't get off of this plane now, I would faint. Or die. Edward halted the plane, moving towards the field instead and I screamed louder when I saw a car.

"That's a car! **_That's_** a **_car_**!" I kept on repeating. The plan scraped on the road before grinding through the high grass on the field, my head whipping forward with the movement of the plane. I cried out in panic, tears streaming down my cheeks as I realized I was about to die. I closed my eyes, waiting for death to happen.

But it didn't.

I gasped as the plane came to a halt, tilting on an angle as it rocked a little. I groaned in relief. Edward quickly unbuckled himself and me before he helped me hop out. I realized we were on someone's farm, wheat growing on most of the field.

"This is good," Edward murmured, tossing his bags on the floor.

"What's good?" My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy and nauseous, my voice hoarse from screaming.

"Take this," he ordered with no further explanation, "it'll take the edge off," handing me a small tube bottle with a see-through liquid in it. I assumed it was tequila and accepted it happily, I needed a drink. I took it, swallowing most of it in one quick gulp. I shuddered when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore but realized why. He got shot, right around his middle.

"Are you shot?!" I asked lamely.

"About that.. It's just a scrape!" Edward waved it off. I nodded, trying my best not to ogle him as I sipped on the half-empty bottle to distract myself. He through some liquid on the wound, hissing a little before bandaging it up. "Bella, we have to discuss what happens next."

"You need to go to the hospital," I cut him off. "Prison maybe," I added sarcastically.

"Some people are gonna come looking for you now," Edward said, ignoring my remark. "Bad people." He emphasized the first word

I suddenly felt dizzy, my eyes threatening to close. "You know, I feel a little weird."

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "That'll past once you fall asleep," he assured, throwing his t-shirt on. "It'll only be in a couple of minutes."

I couldn't understand what he was saying. Oh hell no.. Did he.. Did he drug me?!

"What?!"

"I need you to listen, Bella."

"Did you drug me?!"

He held his hands up to show no harm. "Yes."

I stumbled backwards, scared now. Scared of him. "You drugged me!"

"Yeah, it's for your own good. Look, these bad people who are going to come and see you, they're going to ask you about me, you need to tell them you don't know me.." I swayed, closing my eyes a little but he steadied me. "Bella, Bella?"

"Okay," I managed out.

"You need to tell em' that you don't remember anything, and you need to avoid getting in any vehicle with them at all costs!"

"Okay, who are 'them'?"

"Serious people, Bella. And they'll probably identify themselves as Federal Agents, VIP you.." he continued. "

"Vip me?" I frowned. "Then what?!"

"They'll tell you a story about me, about how I'm mentally unstable, paranoid, how I'm.. violent and dangerous." I chuckled nervously, you don't say. "And it'll all sound pretty convincing."

I chuckled sarcastically. "I'm already convinced!"

"There are a few common keywords you'll have to listen for," he began. "Reassuring words. Words like stabilized, secure, safe.. If they say these words, erratically with repetition.." I nodded. "Then it means they're going to kill you."

I gasped, panic setting in. "Oh no!"

"Or take you somewhere for a very long time.."

Any minute and I'd fall asleep, I knew it, my eyes were already closing in on me as I struggled to comprehend what he was saying. "Okay," I nodded.

"Stay with me, Bella! If they tell you you're safe.."

"If they tell me I'm safe," I repeated after him slowly. Edward nodded, waiting. "They're gonna kill me."

"Don't get it into what?"

"Vehicles."

"Any vehicles!" he reminded me. "You know, just run."

"Run."

"Run," he emphasized. "And if they ask you about me..?"

"Uh huh. I don't know you. I don't know you at all. Who are you, Edward?..." That was the last thing I said before my eyes closed, sleep overtaking me whether I liked it or not.

Best-Case scenario; tomorrow I didn't remember any of this.

Worst-Case scenario; I'd have a **_major_** headache tomorrow, that much I was certain about.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, beautiful people! I hope you enjoyed that! Please, R &R ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Note:**

 **Rated T+ is for violence & language. You have been warned. No lemons, sorry guys. I promise to add in my next story.. Which will be out soon.. *zips mouth with an invisible zipper* I ain't saying more!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I groaned as I rolled over, swallowing as I realized my throat was dry. It felt as if I had eaten way too much cotton candy, my mouth fuzzy like a cotton ball and my throat dry. My head had a slight ache to it, though not too bad. I briefly wondered what the hell happened last night, smiling slightly as my dreams flashed before my eyes; A guy with emerald green eyes and bronze hair, delicious abs and a fine jaw. I snuggled deeper into my pillow, my smile sly as I remembered yesterday's events. Suddenly, everything hit me like a ton of bricks. It was true! My eyes snapped open, my smile long gone as I began to panic. I flipped over onto my back, frowning when I realized I was in my house, **_my_** bed, wrapped comfortably in _**my**_ blanket.

I froze when I noticed my blue shirt that I had worn yesterday, hung neatly on a hanger on the red chair opposite me. Oh, please don't tell me that... I threw the covers off of me, sighing in relief when I realized my jeans and tank-top was still on my body, though a little sweaty around the bust from being bundled up in the sheets for so long. I ran a hand through my hair, rubbing my temples to at least attempt to place together my frazzled thoughts. I spotted a glass over water and Tyneol on my night-stand, quickly gulping down the pill with a sip of water without another thought. I froze when I saw an orange sticky-note stuck to the post of my lamp.

 **Bella, I enjoyed meeting you,**

 **~Edward.**

Holy shit! Last night really did happen. Which means.. I hopped out of my bed, finding my kitchen quickly that was joint with my lounge. I found the TV remote on the fridge, hastily switching it on whilst biting my nails anxiously. The lady on the news was announcing something but my thoughts headed South as I felt something scratching me in my jeans pocket, an orange piece of paper sticking out, the exact same replica as before. I cautiously took it out, turning it over, my brows furrowed as I read the words written perfectly in black script, _**Eat a good breakfast, Bella,**_ the note read.

My head immediately shot up as my eyes trailed over towards my small table that stood in the kitchen, an empty plate neatly set down along with a glass of juice on the right, next to that sat beautiful orange flowers in a glass vase, that I recognized as mine. I slowly walked over to the stove, my eyes roaming over to the pan sitting on it. I opened it to reveal an omelet, freshly fried already, ready to be eaten. By me.

 _ **"..the plane was apparently passing to an area of turbulence,"**_ I shot over to the lounge when I heard an announcement about a plane crash, as a man assumed what happened, **_"..and may of been up of wind sheer or the lightning storm caused an electrical failure .."_**

The doorbell rang, echoing loudly through the house. A few knocks followed as I rushed down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled, freezing in front of the door that had another orange sticky-note plastered to it. The knocking stopped.

 _ **Remember, don't tell anyone**_ , it read.

I opened my door cautiously but found no one, turning my head to see which way the person went. I spotted Jacob, my friend who was a police officer. He was walking away but I called out for him quickly, wondering what he wanted.

He turned around and smiled, pearly white teeth complementing his tan skin. "Oh, thank God!" he sighed, jogging over towards me. He wore his usual uniform, shoulders high, a scruff on his jaw. He was quite a handsome fella, but I knew I'd never dare go for him. I cocked a questioning brow at him and he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hi. You know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.."

"Yeah, why?" I asked quickly, playing it cool, while secretly praying he didn't know about last night. Edward said I shouldn't trust anyone. Everyone suddenly became suspicious to me, even innocent Jacob. Especially innocent Jacob.

"Well," Jacob stepped forward and I took an involuntarily step back, my back meeting the half-open door, "you were on that flight from Kansas, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was on the news. About the crash."

"What news? What crash?" I asked innocently, mocking a confused expression.

Jacob eyed me a suspiciously for a second, that cop look on his face, but he waved it off with his hand, shaking his head. "Anyway, you're alive. So.."

"Yeah," I cut him off, "I'm alive."

"Sure, that's good."

I nodded, turning to walk in but his voice cut me off, "hey, but, uhm.. Bella!"

I paused, waiting for him to speak. He gathered himself, sputtering incoherent words that I didn't quite make out. "I.. I told myself that, if I found you alive," Jacob began, licking his lips, chuckling a little nervously. I smiled, encouraging him to continue. "Well, I promised myself that.. I was gonna ask you to dinner."

I stepped back towards my house, furrowing my brows. "Uh, Jake, how about I call you later, okay?" I suggested, trying to let him off easily. He nodded, stepping back and smiled before he walked back towards his cruiser parked on the sidewalk. As soon as he pulled off and drove away, I rushed inside, dressed into something clean before I grabbed my suitcase that held the car parts and hopped into my red Chevy truck. This was my baby. The truck growled as it came to life, smoke pumping out of the exhaust, and I smiled warmly, remembering when my dad, Charlie, remodeled it for me. I shook my head as my thoughts went South, remembering and recalling the events of last night.

I sighed, chanting over and over, "it's just a normal day. It's just a normal day.." as I pulled onto the road, ready to concur the world. Or maybe... just my sister.. God, she was going to murder me!

* * *

 **ThirdPOV**

Aro pulled onto the side of the road, the girl from last night stepping outside of her house. Isabella, was it? She motioned towards a guy, fairly tan, wearing a police officer uniform. Aro wondered briefly if she was telling the officer about what happened last night, the crash, Edward.. But he shook it off. Naah, he didn't think she was capable of it. She seemed star-stricken by Edward just like any other girl he has fooled in his life. Stupid bitch. Doesn't she understand how bad he is for her? _**No, because she's just as dumb as the rest of them**_ , Aro thought to himself, shaking his head to himself silently.

As soon the officer left she ran inside, before stumbling outside, a suitcase in her hand that she tossed into a red Chevy truck before she hopped into it. The truck roared to life before pulling onto the road. Aro snapped pictures with his camera as she left, gathering evidence of the girl, capturing her every move.

Aro clicked the button on his mouth piece, "she's moving," he told his partner, alerting him, a wicked gleam in his eye as he watched her car slowly disappear before he pulled onto the road, ready to follow her.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I grumbled about how ridiculous I looked to myself in the mirror. I was getting my fittings done. I did a quick scan over my plain yellow tube dress, that hit right above my knee. It was simple. I liked it. I prayed Rosalie didn't make this worst and demand other bridesmaid dresses. I couldn't handle it. Seriously, Rosalie was the queen when it came to being demanding. I hated saying no to her, but sometimes she had to learn what the concept of no meant.

I sighed as I stepped out of the fitting room, doing a quick spin for Rosalie, as requested.

"Wow," Rosalie commented, but frowned when she noticed my footwear. "And, uh.. Gotta love the boots," she teased, cocking a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me that made me feel self-conscious, a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, ignoring my hatred towards heels for this one time. For this one special day. "But, I promise to wear heels on the day of your wedding," I assured her.

Rosalie looked stunning in her wedding dress. She wore a plain white dress that had shoulder straps, lace covering her top half. She looked absolutely beautiful, a see-through veil pinned to her bun. "Uh, Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" she bit her lip and I smiled reassuringly. "Sure."

She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a quiet corner that wasn't surrounded by dress fitters. "What's up?"

"Well, this weekend, I was thinking about Dad's GT0.."

"Really?" I cut her off, stifling an excited smile.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded, un-pinning her veil from her bun, a tiny tiara on top of her head, attached to her beautiful blond hair. "Its just sitting there, and.. I was wondering how you'd fee about, maybe.. selling it?"

My smile fell. "You want to **_sell_** Dad's GT0?!

"Well, Riley and I.. We really want our own place-"

"Excuse me!" Someone yelled, cutting her off. We both turned around to see who called. "Excuse me," the guy began more politely, "anyone belong to that red truck outside?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You about to get a ticket."

I frowned, grabbing my purse as I walked out of the shop, not bothering to change. "I thought I put enough quarters in there.. I hate getting tickets!" I muttered.

I gasped as a man wearing a grey suit and black sunglasses stepped in front of me. "Oh, excuse me," I blushed.

The guy smiled, but it wasn't kind or polite. I turned around, furrowing my brows as I realized I was surrounded by a few of the same guys, all wearing suits. I briefly recalled Edward telling me not to trust any guys wearing suits, or look business-like. I stared warily at them, no where to go. A guy stepped in front of me, holding up a FBI badge in his hand, "please, step inside, Miss," it wasn't a request as he motioned towards the open door of the van. The black van. Edward's words popped right then into my head, _**don't get into any vehicles..**_

I smiled casually, praying that he didn't see right through my casual facade, "sure, let me just go inside to grab a few things.." as I turned around to walk inside the shop and possibly escape.

"Step into the van, Miss Swan," I was cut off by an eerily calm voice behind me. "Could you join us inside the van for a moment?" The guy asked once more. I turned around and frowned at him, my eyes wary as I took in his appearance. He wore a black suit, tie tucked neatly into his suit jacket, sleek black hair sitting on his shoulders.

The van pulled onto the road as soon as I hopped in, the guy handing me a file that held all the information about Edward that I never knew. Edward. Edward Cullen, the document read. "..we know that you were on the flight with him, last night, Miss Swan," the guy who called himself Aro, spoke up, his voice still as eerily calm as it was earlier, although it was confusingly polite, considering he basically forced me into the van. I fingered the corner of the picture of Edward with my thumb, hiding my smile when I recognized that imperfect yet perfect crooked smile. God, he really was handsome, a Greek God, I'd say. Even if he wasn't staring at me face to face, it still brought butterflies to my stomach staring too long at his picture. "..the one that crashed," Aro continued, ignoring me who was stunned into silence.

"Who are you, again?" I cleared my throat, trying to avert the conversation over to something else.

"FBI," he said gruffly. "You do know Mr Cullen.."

"Uh, no," I lied, "I don't."

He nodded, turning towards a black screen in front of us attached to the van's wall. He clicked on the keyboard, a video popping up as it began to play. I had been caught. On the video it showed the first time Edward and I bumped into each other. "Urm, well," I began, clearing my throat, "we chatted a little bit before security.."

"I see," he nodded. "And, once you were on the flight, what happened? More chatting.."

I chuckled nervously.

"Is this funny to you?!" he barked, clearly annoyed.

"No!"

"He's dangerous, Miss Swan, and out of control.."

His words reminded me about what Edward said. What Edward said that he would say..

"He said that you'd say he was crazy," I muttered, shaking my head as I tried to gather my thoughts. Was this really happening? I was a plain, normal girl, why was this happening to me out of all people? Most importantly, what was so important about Edward?!

I froze when I realized what I had said.

"So, you **_did_** talk to him," Aro confirmed. "And about me, no less.."

"No," I cut him off. "Not you specifically, just.."

"Oh, about whom then?" he asked sarcastically. "Jasper Whitlock?"

Okay, now I was really confused. "I don't know who that is," I answered honestly. "Look, this is getting really twisted around.. And, and I think I should probably call a lawyer.."

Aro hummed, motioning with his finger towards the driver. The car pulled to a stop in the middle of the road, and I heart jumped. What was he doing?! Was he.. Was he about to kill me?! Surely not, right? Not right in the open!

My breathing picked up and cut short at his next words, "we're going to take you to a secure location, Miss Swan.." I blinked rapidly as I spotted a black car on the opposite side of the road. "..till Cullen is contained," aro continued, "some place safe." Holy shit! He said it exactly like Edward said he would. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I prepared myself to run. I nodded slowly, averting my eyes to the guy standing by the open door, waiting for me to hop out, "with you?" I asked just to be sure.

The guy nodded, "yes Ma'am."

I followed the guy over to the black car, hopping in when he motioned me to. As soon as I was in, the car locked on its own, causing me to gasp. I turned around in panic, noticing the van following us. "Want to tell me where we're going?" I asked the two guys driving in front, "Fellas?" The guy with the sunglasses who lured me outside hopped in, un-buttoning his suit jacket as he did.

"Don't worry, Miss, you're safe," the guy who hopped in next to me assured.

"Excuse me?"

"You're safe with us," he repeated with a smile that made my skin crawl.

"I want to know where we're going!" I demanded.

"Just a shortcut, till the situation's stabilized, we'll keep you safe.."

I frowned. "You said that already!"

He turned to me, smiling wickedly. "Because I meant it."

"What is Caius doing?" the guy driving asked. We all turned to look out of the window at the car next to us. They were with them too. I gasped in horror when I noticed the passenger guy, out cold. I prayed he was just sleeping, but that was all thrown out the window as soon as I saw the guys in the back panicking, their weapons in their hands. I gasped in shock as another bullet was shot, this time going straight for the guy in front of me in the passenger's seat. He fell limply into the seat, his head lolling to the side, dead. He was dead. I suddenly felt real nauseous.

"Shooter, shooter! Evade!" the guy next to me yelled, his tone commanding with a tinge of fear as he yelled into the walkie-talkie. "..shooter on the freeway! Evade!"

I leaned down in my seat, cowering down so that I didn't get shot. I frozen as I spotted a red target dot on the guy, next to me's, arm. Slowly trailing down. "The dart's on your arm!" I yelled. He moved to the right just as the person behind us fired, hitting the guy driving, instead. We shot forward as the guy yelped in pain, pressing his foot harshly on the brakes. "Hold on to me," the guy next to me yelled as he gripped my arm, opening the door on his left.

"Are you insane?!" I cried, "I'm not getting out of that door!" He released, letting me go as he hopped out. I gaped at the ajar door, my mouth shaped like an O as I rushed to the door, poking my head out just as he tumbled out of the car, crashing onto the cement road. The black van next to the one I was in tumbled just as he did, right off of the bridge, and I panicked when I realized no one was controlling the vehicle, sitting up. Horns blurring pulled my attention toward's reality as I realized that the person driving was out cold. I jolted towards the wheel, quickly spinning the car to avoid the truck coming right my way. I dodged cars all the while screaming, spinning the wheel frantically as I struggled to avoid bumping into a car and possibly killing myself. Sirens above me caught my attention as I struggled to reach the brake with my free hand, my attention otherwise occupied now, as I stared at the police's motorbike, heading straight towards the cut-off bridge, and gasping as the motorbike fell off, falling straight into the water. I searched with my eyes when I realized the guy on the motorbike was gone but yelled in shock as someone tumbled on the front of the car. Edward!

I blinked, was this real? "Oh, my.. God!"

"Hey, Bella," Edward yelled above the window, smiling casually, as if he wasn't just about to get us both killed.

I shook my head frantically. "I can't see!"

"You are doing great," Edward commented as if we were having a normal conversation.

"Get out of the way!"

"Open the door!" Edward yelled above the wind.

"I can't see!"

"-open the door, Bella!"

"I can't see!"

"-open the door!"

"I can't see!" I emphasized with a yell.

He smiled, pointing towards my dress as his eyes roamed slowly over me. "Beautiful dress, by the way!"

I screamed as another shot was fired, cracking the windshield's glass. Edward turned on his side, pulling out a gun of his own, black gloves covering his pale hands, "one second.." he moved out of my view, pointing towards the guy driving in the van behind us, pressing on the trigger immediately. I focused on not getting us killed, my attention on the road. I screamed, yelled and begged at him to help me, save me, us! Anything! But he ignored me, shooting the van until it blew up, exploding as the last remains rolled on the ground. Edward smiled relaxed as he leaned back in front of me. I screamed in panic as a truck headed straight for us, turning the wheel to the right to avoid crashing into it, effectively allowing Edward to roll off of the car from the force, falling down the bridge. I froze, my heart stopped but breathed a sigh of relief and then gasped when I noticed him on the roof of a white van, "who is he?!"

I dodged the cars, struggling to hold back the banshee scream that threatened to rip from me, my blood was pumping with adrenaline, my ears zinging. Our cars met side-by-side as he stepped towards the edge of the white van's roof, "what are you doing?!" I yelled. Edward answered my question by hopping from the white van onto the roof of the car I was currently driving. We headed into a tunnel, cars passing by in a blur as I held my grip on the wheel, praying to God I didn't kill us. Edward's head popped upside down from the windshield, an arrogant smile on his lips, "hey, Bella."

"Get out of the way!"

"Please, unlock the door."

The car swerved, knocking against the wall of the tunnel. "Open the door, Bella-"

"I can't see!"

"-that way I can help you," Edward continued.

"I can't let go!"

"You need to let go, Bella."

Somehow his words had a double meaning to me, but I was momentarily distracted as I a bullet flew straight into the glass of the windshield, a crack appearing. Then two..three.. I was screaming by now. I didn't see Edward as he disappeared but heard guns blazing from somewhere behind me, cars revving and tires screeching.

"Bella, door!" I heard Edward's voice, swept by the wind. I held my breath as I let go of the wheel for just a second, pulling the handle of the door till it budged. The door opened and my hands were back on the wheel, me letting my breath out in a loud whoosh. "Got it!" The car skirted against the wall, an oncoming vehicle knocking the door right off from the hinges. The door flew somewhere behind us, colliding into the windshield of the guy in the van behind us, the car tumbling with the force. I froze, everything happened in slow motion; the car flew into the air from the ricochet, flying above us before falling onto the road in front of us, rolling as pieces fell off. Edward motioned me to the back, hopping in and grabbing ahold of the wheel. My heart slowed down a bit as we existed the tunnel, but I was still shaking. Edward turned, aiming his gun out of the back window all the while he kept his hand on the wheel. He fired, shooting the remainder of feds as he drove, barely grazing a few but shooting most. Who was this guy?! I wondered briefly as he spun the car in a circle, hopping out of the already open door when it came to halt, before crawling towards my door and opening mine for me. "Come on," he coaxed. He pulled me to the back of the car, the sound of guns being shot still near in distance. "Hold this." He pushed his gun into my hand and I took it carefully, my hand barely holding on to it. "Check this out," he smirked, pulling out a machine gun from the boot, "nice! These guys are well prepared," he chuckled, all calm. "You're doing well, Bella. Excellent driving, you're a natural!"

Edward inserted bullets, preparing the gun all the while talking. "You have a dress," he quipped, "Rosalie's wedding?"

"Uh huh." I was shaking life a leaf.

He looked at me, "Saturday? Yeah, that'll be nice," he continued, cocking the gun. I yelped when guys in black stepped towards us, hiding my face against the cold metal of the car. I heard the sounds of guns being fired, and when I opened my eyes, I froze when Edward was lying on the ground in front of me. He wasn't hurt, thank God, but the look in his eyes held me plastered to the ground. I realized that he was the one who was firing, "please," I let out a staggering breath, "s-stop shooting people!" I begged, barely getting the words out. "Okay? Just s-stop sh-shooting p-people!"

He placed his hand on my shoulder comfortably, nodding in understanding. "I understand. You're in shock." He stood up, crouching so they didn't hit him. "How about you stay here? While, I go have a ..word with the guys, okay?"

I breathed, "o-okay."

"Okay," he agreed, smiling.

"Okay."

Edward straightened up, pausing, "actually, I'm just gonna go.. shoot them," he said honestly. "I'll be right back." He stood up but was in front of me again. "Oh, and by the way, Bella?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You turning was sublime! Opening the door for me while driving.. You saved us! I hope you know that.."

I nodded, closing my eyes as my heart hammered in my chest. I heard guns being fired as I banged my head lightly against the side of the car, wishing this was just a dream as I turned to watch, just as Edward stepped towards the tunnel, aiming the gun towards the bad guys, or the good guys, I wasn't sure.. His eyes calculating as he shot them all. I shook my head, stumbling back before I took off.

It was now or never.

...I knew without a doubt that I had to get away from Edward Cullen.

Even if it seemed impossible, even if it was impossible. I had to.

And, I did.

I ran.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delayed update. Thank you all so much for the supportive reviews! Please keep em' coming!**

 **xoxo, EarlyBirdie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, [which I find unnecessary to say. This is FANfiction after all, never stating this again. I'm sure you all know it's not MY characters. Haha, I wish!]**

 **Note:  
**

 **This story is based on the actual Knight N' Day movie, casting Camerion Diaz [who's Bella in this story] and Tom Cruise [who's Edward in this story] The plot is not owned by myself, as it is all part of the movie. Slight, minor changes have been made. I'm thinking about doing a sequel as well. You see, I'll probably only get out 10 chapters from this story considering it's a movie and I write quite lengthy chapters as a scene. I'll see about writing a sequel, who knows.. Oh, and thank you all for the amazing reviews! But, I think we can do better, don't you? Please recommend my story and spread the word, that'll be awesome! Oh, and I have question?**

 **Question: If I've already posted a chapter and its saved in Doc Manager.. If I delete the saved document, will it disappear from my story?**

 **Someone help?**

 **I'll stop babbling and let you read now. Thank you. Warning: Rated T+ for violence [which happens a lot in this story] .. and language. I'll see about that sequel. Maybe make it an M rated story? Hmmm.. Ideas, ideas..**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I ran. I ran fast until my legs ached. Thank God, I found a bus just as it took off to drive. I rushed over to it, knocking on the window until the bus driver opened the doors for me. As I hopped in, I took in everyone's stares. Some glared, while most didn't pay attention, others smiled politely; probably wondering why I was wearing a bridesmaid's dress. I ignored them. I ignored them all as I found a seat, plopping down and burying my head between my hands as I struggled to gain control of my frantic heartbeat and lungs. I froze when the bus came to a halt, people filling in. I waited, and waited.. I had this gut feeling that he would step onto the bus.

And my suspicions were, indeed, correct as I watched him step onto the bus, panting and breathless. Edward. Shit! I was on my feet and out of the bus before I could even comprehend my actions. But, I didn't stop then, I ran. Faster than ever. I knew he'd follow but I had to get away. I ran opposite the street and into the fire department's workshop and into the police station, searching for Jacob. I found him in a room that looked fairly like a gym; guys were exercising, boxing a punching-bag or doing stretches. Jacob was lifting weights across the room, frowning when he spotted me, who was frantic and panting. Scared shitless.

"Hey," Jacob smiled, confused, setting the weights down before reclining into a sitting position, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh.."

"Woah," Jacob's eyes practically bugged out of his eyes. "That's a nice dress.. Hey, guys!" he focused on the exercising men, "..say hello to Bella."

"Hi.. Thanks."

"Everything alright?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Yeah! No. It's, uh.." I ran a hand over my face to gather myself. Just spit it out, Bella! "It's complicated," I finally sputtered out.

Jacob took that the wrong way, smiling. "You know what? I've been feeling the same way... You wanna talk?" he suggested.

I hesitated.

"Maybe over some pie?" Jacob coaxed.

"Well, I **_am_** hungry.."

* * *

Jacob scoffed his pie down, pausing to gulp it down before his eyes found mine. "My point is, that plane crash got me thinking about when we.. you know, broke up."

Oh, had I forgotten to mention my worst mistake? Yep, I actually dated Jacob. Well, that was a while back. Things didn't go quite well between us and headed south. Hard and fast.

I smiled nervously at him.

"You know this bulb in my head just went off like _**BING!**_ " Jacob emphasized, sounding the sound loudly, while moving his hands with his words. "I was like.. Jacob, why are you giving up? You're being passive, getting back at her because she didn't want the ring.."

Didn't mention that either? Well, let's just say I wanted to bury that far in my subconscious. A few weeks after Jacob and I dated.. He proposed. I wasn't ready. I mean, I wasn't even sure if what I felt for him was real, or even love. I couldn't say yes to him.

He did _**NOT**_ take it well.

"..you know? So what if Bella doesn't want to be engaged right now," Jacob continued, "..and that freaks your mom out, big deal! What about all the things that you and Bella wanted to do together?!.."

God, he was crazy! I heaved a sigh, looking the other way. Was it _**just**_ me, or was it all his exes who just wanted to run faraway from him as possibly can? I wasn't sure why I had seek security by him. Perhaps it was because he was a cop, which made me have some peace at mind.. I hoped it was. No, I _**knew**_ it was that. I froze when my eyes found the television on the wall of the restaurant, the camera showing me wearing my yellow dress running away from Edward. The helicopter... Holy shit! They caught me running away from him?! I quickly hid my face, a few peoples stares getting to me. Jacob continued his rant, rambling about our list, what we could have and would of have had.

"I wanna talk about the plane crash!" I blurted. "Okay?"

"Sure," Jacob paused. "What about it?"

"I was on it, okay?! I mean _**in**_ it! I was.. in.. it.."

"So, you were in the plane crash?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wasn't supposed to be on that plane, but I.. was on it and I.. There was this guy, who was some type of-" I searched for a word, "..secret agent! Or something, and he.." I gulped, "..he killed everybody on board," I whispered. "Then, he landed the plane. Next thing you know, I'm in my room, I wake up with no idea how I got there, he must of drugged me or something! And then I go to Rose's fitting, because I have to wear this," I bunched the fabric of the yellow dress between my fists, "..ridiculous dress! These other guys, these other agents come, they snatch me up and next you thing you know, I'm in grand theft auto at the I93.." I paused, "Why are you touching my hand?"

"Because I'm here for you," Jacob soothed. I smiled relieved. "Jeeze, you are so stressed out!" Jacob shook his head.

"Well, yeah!"

"And I get it," Jacob continued, "I completely understand. I mean, wow, Bella, your big sister's getting married. You've practically raised her.."

"I know, I know."

"And that is stressful-" I froze at his words.

"No!" What, he didn't believe me?! "What are you talking about? Jacob! You didn't even listen to what I was talking about!"

"No, I-" I cut him off, shaking my head. "I would probably feel the same way," Jacob cut in anyways. I shook my head frantically, scanning my surroundings before I froze as I landed on Edward walking into the shop, wearing a baseball cap.

Jacob continued his rant while I was stuck in place, "no, no, no!"

Edward smiled at me, winking secretly as he drug a chair from one of the tables before he placed it by our table. Jacob stopped talking. "Christ!" I muttered. Jacob's eyes searched mine in confusion as he stared at Edward with curiosity.

Edward nodded in greeting. "Hi, Bella. Look, I'm.." Edward directed his attention over to Jacob, "..sorry if I'm interrupting you. But," Edward paused to smirk, holding out his hand for Jacob, "I'm Edward Cullen."

Jacob hesitated before taking it reluctantly, hands shaking. "I'm Jacob Black."

Edward pursed his lips before sitting down on the chair he placed there, "we're running out of time," Edward stated cryptically. "And.. Maybe I didn't make it clear enough but we're gonna have to stick together. Because of our.." Edward turned to look at Jacob who was eying him suspiciously, "..situation."

I snapped at him, placing my coffee mug down on the table, "in case you haven't noticed.. Jacob is a firemen, and police officer, his capable of handling any situation that comes up, thank you very much!" I spat. "Do you think that you could leave us alone?!"

"I had no doubt," Edward assured. "Ever since I was a little kid, I have great respect for firemen," Edward said to Jacob. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he doing?!

Jacob nodded his thank you, "I appreciate it."

"In fact, I don't think you guys get paid enough."

"We don't!" Jacob agreed. I froze. Wait, were they actually agreeing?!

"You're in engine ten?" Edward guessed.

Jacob nodded, "yep, Engine ten."

"Have you taken your lieutenant's exam yet?"

"Yeah, working on it.." Jacob shrugged. I leaned forward in my seat in shock. What the hell was happening?!

"Yeah? How's that going?"

Jacob scoffed. "That's a bitch!"

"Did you ever..." I zoned out of their conversation, hearing them laugh at ease as if they were 'best buddies'. What the hell was going on? Was I suddenly in another dimension? Oh, oh! Was I dreaming?

"Jacob!" I gritted, kicking him under the table.

"I often thought I.." Edward began but I ignored him as I stared at Jacob.

"That's the guy," I whispered, tilting my head towards Edward who was talking calmly. "..-I should've been a firemen.." Edward continued, before he paused.

"Jacob!" I whisper-yelled.

Jacob eyed me curiously. "That' .Guy," I mouthed, glaring deep into his eyes.

Edward paused, "what?.."

"This is the guy," I said more firmly to Jacob who eyed me confused.

"What?" Edward repeated. "This is the guy?"

Jacob stared warily at Edward, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Edward nodded, turning to me, "I'm the guy?" he asked sarcastically.

"This is the guy!" I sputtered.

"This is the guy," Edward nodded, pointing to himself. "I'm the guy!" Edward chuckled.

"This is the guy!" I said more frantic.

Edward smiled, "I'm the guy!"

Jacob chuckled nervously. "You are a guy!"

"I'm the guy!"

"His the guy!" I spat.

"I am a guy, Bella.. Jacob," Edward looked at him, "whatever happens.." he continued, placing his RayBans on.

"-Jacob, whatever happens," I began, cutting Edward off.

"-please stay in the booth," Edward stated.

"..-you should not listen to him!" I finished.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked confusedly.

"Whatever happens dont-" I gasped as cold metal touched my skin and froze solid when I realized Edward had me cuffed. He stood up with us, pulling out a black gun that he pointed in warning to everyone, jerking me towards him forcefully. "Everybody get down!" Screams of protest and cries of panic echoed in the restaurant.

Edward spun us around, "everybody down! Get down!" he yelled more forcefully, "Jacob, get down!" Edward suddenly jerked me to him, cold metal on my temple as he spat the next words, "..or I will blow her head off!"

I screamed in shock, "wha-at?!"

"Yes, I'll blow her head off!" Edward repeated, pointing the gun towards me and then at Jacob. He fired the gun, glass falling onto the floor as Jacob ducked down to avoid getting hit, people cried in panic. "What did I say?" Edward spat. "Huh, Jacob?! What did I say?!"

Jacob held up his hand in surrender, "just calm down, man!"

Edward moved backwards with me. A cracking sound came from behind us and Edward spun around, kicking the waiter, plates flying everywhere. He was causing a scene. "Sorry," Edward apologized, "thought ya' were making a move," he said simply. "It's alright!" Edward yelled. "Just thought he was making a move," he kept swinging the gun in everyone's direction. What did he expect, claps of happiness?!

"Pies," Edward said suddenly. "Pies for everybody! Everybody gets pies.." He still waved the gun around, backing us towards the door. "No one follows us, people, alright?! Or I kill myself and then her," Edward threatened before he picked me up. I screamed in protest. He walked outside of the store before he placed me on my feet, pushing me towards a sleek silver Volvo in front of the restaurant. Edward pulled me to him, my face red from panic. I noticed with fear the vain in his forehead throbbing. He was angry. "Get in the car," he commanded.

"No," I begged. "No, I-"

"Please?"

"No-"

He nodded, pursed his lips, "watch your head," before he ducked down and threw me into the passenger's seat.

Jacob came running out, his walkie-talkie in his hand, "...they're getting into a silver Volvo!"

Edward hopped in, shaking his head. "Jacob," he warned.

Jacob ran towards the car, me yelling for him to help me. Edward hopped out coolly, pulling out his gun before he fired the gun in Jacob's direction. I gasped as Jacob froze in the middle of the road, dropping his walkie-talkie. Jacob touched his upper leg, blood covering his palm. I gasped louder. Oh my God! Oh my God!

"Oh my God, Jacob!"

Before Jacob collapsed, Edward held him steady.

"Look at me," Edward stated. "I shot you. Its a clean wound. No bone. No artery, alright?" Edward affirmed. "It's gonna be very easy for you to grovel, alright?"

I frowned as Edward smiled, Jacob holding up his thumb in approval before Edward stood up. Oh, thank God, Jacob was alright! Sirens were blurring louder now, edging closer as time ticked by. Edward hopped in gracefully starting the car before speeding off. I checked the rear-view mirror, noticing two cop cars on our tail and gasped. "Edward!"

Edward shot forward, accelerating forward, going from 60 to 70 in a heartbeat, pushing forward to 80. Edward dodged the first car easily, turning a left to avoid the car. I gaped as the cop car got knocked by a mini-van. Edward checked our surroundings, throwing off his cap before shaking out his bronze hair with grace. He kept the glasses on. "There were four security cameras in that restaurant, Bella.. Now there's proof that you're my hostage, but we cleared your name.. Well, the locals did at least. You know, it's a start," Edward said calmly.

I was gob smacked. Was he really that dense?! "..something to build on," Edward continued.

"You just shot Jacob," I spat.

Edward nodded, not denying it. "Yep, I did," then he paused. "But in my defense, I asked him to stay in the booth."

"You shot Jacob!" I said more matter-of-fact now.

Edward shrugged. "It might be the best thing that ever happened to him.."

"What?!" I snapped. "Yeah, right! Because we all should get shot every now and then!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Jacob's.. Jacob's a good guy, Bella, but.. Not really right for you," Edward stated. "I mean," he held up his hands and I panicked, rushing him to place his hands on the wheel. "..- in my opinion," he continued. "But, good guy, nonetheless.. Took a bullet.. He's gonna be a hero. Might get a promotion."

"Stop the car!" I begged.

"What?"

"Stop the car, stop the car, just stop the car!" I shouted.

"Aright, I understand you want off the carousel," Edward started.

I threw my head back. "I do!" I cried. "I wanna get off of the carousel! Please, Edward! I just.. Can you stop the car?! Please, right now?!"

"No," Edward said firmly. "I'm not one of those, I told you so, kind of guys, but.. I did warn you, on the plane last night, Bella."

I paused, confused. "When?!" I demanded.

"Well, when I said, things happen for a reason," he recalled.

I paused to think it through. "That's not a warning!" I finally managed out.

Edward shrugged. "Well, that's not a warning, Edward! That's like a needle-point expression, or uh.. A bumper sticker! Look, next time try 'Bella, if you get on this plane you will fucking die!'" I reasoned, my tone sarcastic and angry. "Huh?! You know, Edward? Maybe they meant it when they said that I would be safe!"

Edward pursed his lips. "You really mean that, Bella?"

Was he hurt?

I couldn't tell. He still wore those damn glasses that hid those dark, mysterious green eyes from me.

"Yeah!" I blurted.

Edward nodded. "And, did you? Did you 'feel safe' with them?!" he practically spat the words.

"Safer than I do now!" I said without thinking.

"Okay," he nodded stoically. He face was blank. "Alright, okay." He swerved the car to the right without warning, causing me to tumble in my seat and gasp. The tires of the Volvo screeched as he sped down the road, turning into an open parking lot that had many floors. He drove up till we got to the highest one, me screaming in panic all the way! Did he always drive like a maniac?! Damnit!

We came to a sudden halt at the very top, the car stopping with force. Edward hopped out without another word and I watched as he came around to open my door. He pulled me out but the handcuffs, pulling me as he walked. "Just so you understand," Edward began, moving to unlock the cuffs on my wrists, "..right now, you are out there on your own. Your life expectancy is right here," he stated, his hands about four inches above the ground. "With me.." he held his hand way above me, "its here.. Without me, its here.." he lowered his hands till it was about four inches from the ground again. "With me.." He repeated frantically now, angry. "Without me.." he lowered his hand once more. "With me," he gritted out. "Without more," his voice had defeat in it as he slumped, finally unlocking me from the cuffs.

Edward threw the cuffs roughly into the open car, "so, I wouldn't advise going home," he said sarcastically. "But, you know," he stepped back a few steps, throwing his hands in the air, "..It's up to you, now! Right now, I need another car... Keep moving.." My back was still facing him as I gathered my thoughts. Was this really it? I heard the boot of the car click open as he ranted on and on. "..someone else depending on me," he continued, "someone who's life is in danger.. Someone who trusts me," Edward gritted out, throwing a black back over his shoulder and around him before he snapped the boot of the car close. "Everything second I wasted chasing you.." I was facing him now, those angry eyes hidden behind those glasses, held me from seeing the true anger beneath the surface. I was glad. I couldn't handle seeing him angry. Especially at me. "..I'm letting you down," he finished angrily. I had never seen him this angry before and suddenly felt ashamed, guilty even..

But I was stubborn. I wouldn't allow myself to feel that. No! He basically kidnapped me! He deserved this! But with each second as he walked away from me, as I heard him walk away from me, my heart protested. And I wasn't sure why.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a car opening. I turned slowly, watching as he threw the bag into a other silver car, closing the boot roughly with that brisk behavior. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Sad.. Happy? Relieved? Lost?..

I watched as he hopped in the car, not starting it but staring blankly in front of him. Waiting. Waiting for me to make my decision. I rubbed at my sore wrists as my heart and mind fought with me.. Battled..

Sirens blurred below me, signaling they were closer.. My decision had to be wrapped up quickly.. Or he'd leave.

I wasn't sure how I'd feel about that. I could leave, make my decision to live without him, the guy who suddenly became my center of attention. Live a normal life. But, was normal what I really wanted?

My decision was made as he started the car and drove away..

No, I wouldn't let him leave.

My feet moved before me, running after the car. But it disappeared. I felt defeated, slumping as I walked out of the parking lot, on the last floor now.

I froze as I heard a sound of a car hooter behind me. I turned around, a smile stretching across my face when I found Edward parked along the sidewalk, standing by the driver's door, hands in his pockets, that crooked smile on his face, ankles crossed over the other as he waited for me.

My decision had been made the minute he questioned me, that much I knew. I found my voice finally as I stopped in front of him.

Edward paused, cocking a questioning brow at me. That same words from earlier rung in my head. _**With me, without me?**_

I smiled, finality in my voice as I spoke.

"With you."

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Did you enjoy it?**

 **There's this button called 'Review', if you want to tell me about it *hint, hint*..**

 **Who wants EPOV for the next chapter?**

 **Lemme' know!**

 **Sequel? Yay or Nay?**

 **xoxo, EarlyBirdie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Sirens blared loudly in the distance as we pulled up by the nearest gas station. Bella ducked quickly in her seat, while I just rolled my eyes. They wouldn't find us, we were safe. For now. Bella straightened up when the sirens quieted down until it was just the dim sound of our breathing in the car. I felt it. That connection. I just didn't understand it. Or maybe I just didn't want to understand it. But, I felt something for this brunette, that much I knew. Fact was, she wasn't just any girl. She was different. And I liked that about her. Bella stared blankly in front, her eyes snapping to mine every few seconds. I just gazed mutely at her, cocking an eyebrow when she didn't say anything. To say this was awkward was an understatement. I was shocked she even came with me. Bella didn't seem like the girl to rebel against the world. She seemed like a girl who had no troubles in her life, did things as she went, happily and unstrained. Now, a life with me, that would be different. It would mean running; constant running. From the feds, from the people after me, after her. Us. It would mean a life where you hide most of your time, and only come out in the open when needed. That's all my life was. It wasn't simple. It was nerving. Knowing each day was another day that you'd have to run again, each day you'd have to watch your back, look over your shoulder. Because you didn't know what was out there. Who was out there. They were, and they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.

I didn't expect Bella to run with me. But, when I was faced with the opportunity to let her go, to set her free, I had this pain in my chest that this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her. With me. As selfish as that sounded. And when she outright refused to be with me, that hurt. She blatantly admitted that she didn't feel safe or trust with me. That hurt like hell. So, I did what any irrational, hurt, angry guy would do. I let her go. I gave her an option. With me. Without me. She chose neither, she just stared at me, a blank expression on her face. I saw it then, that spark in her eye. She had made her choice. Or maybe I just imagined it, that's what I told myself. I left her then, shaking my head as I hopped into my car. I didn't go just yet. I waited. I waited for her. I gave her a chance to make a choice.

But she didn't.

So, I drove.

That's when I saw her. Chasing after the car, barely halfway from it. I shook my head amused. Silly girl. I took a shortcut instead, driving down one of the other lanes, not the one I came up there with. When I was met with the outside, I parked my car on the sidewalk and hopped out. Sure enough, there she was. She had a forlorn look on her face; regret. Pain. I frowned. Why was she so sad? Wait... She didn't think I was gone, right? I stuck my hand through the window of my car and honked the horn. Bella's body froze just as it moved to walk away. She turned around slowly, a slow, relieved smile stretching across her face. I shot her a side smile, rolling my eyes as I stuck my hands in my pockets.

Bella stopped in front of me, I noticed her exhale a lungful of air and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged, bouncing on her right foot as she smiled, "With you."

To say I was happy was the understatement of the century. She chose me. That's right. Me. This life. That had to mean something right. I could read between the lines and sure enough, she felt something for me, too. I knew it. I could tell each time she'd grace me with that secret smile, or stare for a second too long at me. Or when she'd lock eyes with me, and my heart would stop beating and then pick up. Sure, I sounded like a pussy. But, that's what love did to you..

Shit. Wait. What?

"..Uh, I said I'm going to go ahead and change. I'm sure the shop has a bathroom.." Bella said, a little annoyed.

I cleared my throat. Shit, had she been speaking the entire time? "Uh, okay.. I'll just refill the tank."

Bella nodded, her hand resting on the door handle, she looked at me and then at the door handle before she shook her head and hopped out. "I won't be long." I nodded minutely before I hopped out as well. Bella hightailed it to the shop, her eyes scanning around her the entire time. Poor girl. She was frightened. I knew this wasn't a good idea! I refilled the tank, leaning against one of the walls while I waited. Police sirens echoed from behind me but I didn't panic. I was numb to that feeling. Now I only knew survival, and being scared or having any ounce of fear wasn't part of it. You had to be strong, brave. You had to be ready.

Just then, my phone beeped in my jeans pocket before the familiar sound of my ringtone for my parents' house alert, played.

I stared at my phone, reading the words over and over.

5826 Anapola Road.

My old address.

It was past eight already, the streets quiet accept for the occasional cars passing by. The city lights bright over the horizon, but even so, it was dull to my eyes. I longed to be home, with my parents. But, that wasn't really a choice. Not mine to make. As for as I was concerned, to them I was dead. Wiped off of the face of the earth. Gone. I still remember the first time I visited my gravestone. I remember seeing my mom there, the way she'd talk to the piece of stone as if I were really there. Alive. If only she knew..

My mom still believed I was out there somewhere. She clung to the little bit of hope that I was still alive. I found it ironic, considering she visited my gravestone, and how right she was.

If only she knew..

I sighed, shaking my head as I pocketed my phone once more.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I stepped inside the small convenient store, staring cautiously and warily at each person who stepped inside. I stared at the cashier, who cowered back a little at my harsh gaze. I shook my head, giving him a small smile which I thought came off more like a grimace. I ran my sweaty palms over my yellow dress, that was now greasy and torn at the bottom. Such a shame. Edward really liked this dress. I did, too. What a shame.

I stepped in front of the counter, clearing my throat to get the cashier's attention. He swung in his chair, that I didn't think belonged there, behind the counter before he stood up and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

I nodded, ignoring the gesture as I stared at him as if it was an alien. He blushed, snapping his hand back.

"How can I help you?"

"Uh, do you have a bathroom?"

Mike pursed his lips, "yep. But, it's only for staff."

I nodded, turning to leave.

"Hey! Wait. I'm sure I can make an e-exception, though."

I turned around and gave him my best smile. "Oh, thank you! That'll be great."

"...But."

I cocked a curious brow.

".. That's if you promise to call me sometime?"

I shrugged, why not? He was cute, sporting that dimpled smile and wavy white blond hair. Blue eyes. Cute. He was no Edward but I mean, I hadn't been flirted with by a decent guy since Jacob. I needed this. I nodded, holding out my hand. Mike beamed, grabbed a pen and scribbled his number onto my hand.

"Thanks...?"

"Victoria," I lied.

"Victoria. Hot."

I held back a grimace at that, nodding silently. Mike smiled and pointed toward a door that read "Employer's Only". I sighed, thanked him and hightailed my way inside. What has this world come to? I was a number prostitute now? Sell my number just so I can use the bathroom. Welcome to my life. Great. I cringed as an awful smell hit my nose but ignored it. I could do this. Quick and fast. I growled under my breath before lifting the flunky material off of my body. I sighed, relieved. That dress was starting to hurt my muscles, being too tight and all. I was glad Rose purchased it already, I didn't think they'd want it back. I was also guilty considering she wasted her money on a dress I would never wear again. I didn't even think I'd make it to her wedding. A pang of sadness hit me, but I pushed the tears back. No regrets. No regrets, I kept chanting in my head.

I sighed when I pulled the last of my clothes on, fluffing down my white tanktop before throwing over Edward's black jacket. It wasn't snug or tight, but loose and comfortable. Thank God. I sniffed as the familiar scent of Edward hit my nose, cursing under my breath. God, now I smelled like him. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, hell no. But, the thought of drowning in his scent embarrassed me to no end. He'd surely notice me sniffing once in a while. How could I not?! He freaking smelled delicious!

"Thanks," I nodded towards Mike who gave me a once-over, smiling to himself. Gross. My eyes snapped towards the television against the wall. Oh my fucking gosh!

There was Jacob on the news! He looked so happy as they placed him on the recliner. The lady smiled at him, cooing over what a hero he was. Edward was right. Why I doubted him, I don't know. My eyes immediately found Edward, who was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets as he stared at something in front of him.

That moment, I realized something.

I was falling for him.

Hard.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Bella hopped in, smiling slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing.. It's just.. I saw the news on the TV back there, and Jacob was on it. You were right. He's a hero."

I pursed my lips, nodding.

I stared at the truck that held the cars in the distance, a lightbulb going off in my head as it stopped nearby. I hopped out, throwing the keys inside. "Come on."

Bella frowned, joining alongside me. "What are we doing?!"

"Getting on that," I nodded towards the truck. Bella gasped.

"What?!" she squeaked in panic.

I chuckled, holding out my hand for her. She froze before her eyes snapped to mine, just as she slid her hand in mine. I rolled my eyes, smiling a little as I tugged her forward. Her hand was warm in mine, and just like before, I felt that zing of vibration between us. That connection. It was faint, but there, building as each minute ticked by. I helped her hop on, reluctantly letting go of her hand as I hoisted her up. I checked behind me to make sure no one saw before getting on myself.

Bella stared dumbfounded at all the cars before I whistled lowly, motioning with my head towards a sleek red convertible Porche. Bella smiled excited, hopping in when I offered her the door by opening it. Bella nodded, blushing in the dark, but I still noticed it, as she hopped in. I joined her. Thankfully, the guy didn't see us, and carried on like normal. Hopping in and starting the car. The truck shook a little and Bella froze but I smiled reassuringly at her. Come on. It wasn't like we'd die on a truck that held cars. They made sure that that wouldn't happen, I was sure of it.

* * *

 **BPOV**

My head lulled against the side of the car door, myself sighing as the breeze blew past my face. I snuggled deeper into Edward's jacket, his scent hitting my nose once more. I stared curiously as Edward placed a tiny, silver Knight on the dashboard.

Edward opened and then closed his mouth. He started up again, "this is what it's all about," he said cryptically.

I frowned.

Edward nodded towards the Knight. "That right there is what everybody wants."

I stared puzzled at the tiny object. Really?! That?! A freaking tiny Knight was what they wanted?

I nodded sarcastically. "A Burger King toy?"

Edward ignored my remark, shrugging. "Open it up."

I sighed, reaching over to grab it. I held it in my hands. Did I really have the most powerful weapon that everybody's been on about in my hand? That couldn't be. I was freaking Bella Swan. This wasn't me. But, then again, it was. And it was my life, now.

I bit my lip as I twisted the tiny Knight's stomach. It popped open and I froze.

"What the hell is this?"

Edward chuckled.

"It's warm, what is it?" I asked curiously, furrowing my eyebrows.

"A battery."

I scoffed. "A battery."

"Its code name's Zephyr. That's not your average Duracell. It's high output. Never runs out.."

"What do you mean, never runs out?"

"That little thing there, is the first perpetual energy source since the sun."

"So, what, your flashlight never runs out of juice?" I snorted attractively.

Edward chuckled smugly. "Oh, it can power a lot more than a flashlight, Bella."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"How much more?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Edward shrugged. "A small city.."

I raised an eyebrow, my jaw falling slack.

"Its big."

I raised the battery up, thinking the idea of it was ludicrous.

"I invented it." Wait, backtrack! Hold up. What? "..I was barely out of high school," Edward continued. "Jasper Whitlock. I was assigned with another agent to watch him at a facility lab, and the other guy? The agent. His the guy who picked you up this morning. Aro. A couple of weeks ago, I found out, eh.." he paused, licked his lips and then spoke again. "He was gonna sell the battery. And kill Jasper."

I stared shocked at him. They'd do that?!

".. So, I got Jasper out of there. Put him some place safe. Went back for the battery. And Aro, set me up. Made it look like I went rogue," he frowned a little, "..that's when I.. I met you."

I smiled a little, and he returned the gesture. I wasn't sure what to say. Had he been feeling the same way the entire time?

I shook my head, licking my lips to moisture them. "So, uhm. What's next? I mean.. What's the plan?"

Edward looked at me. "I think we should get some rest. Pick up Jasper and then.. get you back for your sister's wedding.."

I nodded, looking away and in front of me at the windshield.

Edward spoke again. "I'm pretty good at what I do, Bella," Edward assured, his tone honest and sincere. Confident. "Tonight. We're safe. Scouts honor," he winked.

I smirked. "Safe and secure?"

Edward didn't answer me, but nodded. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes that twinkled in the moonlight. My eyes snapped to his mouth before I found his eyes again. I shook my head.

"Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled, snuggling into the jacket. I handed him the Knight mutely, which he took gently, sighing as he stared at the thing that had us here in the first place.

"Were you really a boy scout?" I wondered out loud.

Edward nodded, staring blankly ahead. "Eagle scout," he corrected.

"Those are brownie."

"It was cool."

I hummed, fighting with my eyes that threatened to close. "Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled, losing the battle as sleep overtook me.

The last thing I remembered seeing was the billboard telling me that we were now entering Manhattan, before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know! It ain't as long as my usual update but I promise the next update will be long as usual. I'm pacing out the story so that there aren't so little chapters, and also I felt like ending it on those note.**

 **Thank you all for the awesome reviews, by the way! I'm working on the thought of that sequel! We'll see!**

 **Damn its cold! And my fingers are freezing so I'm just gonna go hop in bed and dream about elves! LOL.**

 **xoxo, EarlyBirdie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **A/N: Woo hoo! Eddie's got some 'splainin to do in this chappie! I doubt I'll be posting tomorrow..**

 **Why?**

 **Tomorrow's my birthday! Sing the birthday song people! Gosh! I want tons of lemons for my birthday, okay?! And reviews! Oh, reviews!**

 **Gosh! I fell asleep. I'm so sorry! This was actually supposed to be posted earlier. My apologies. Well, I definitely regret it. Why? Well, I feel like I died, went to hell and landed on my freaking head back on Earth. Napping isn't a fun thing! Grrr.. Please, forgive me if there are errors in my story, or the chapter followed after my lengthy complaint, ahem. My head's real fuzzy at the moment, and my mouth tastes like cotton balls. Not that balls, jeesh! Haha! Well, I don't have a beta as I prefer to edit my own chapters. I apologize in advance for the errors! I'll just let you read while I go dose myself with some water now...**

 **Rated T+ is for violence & Language. I'm considering changing this Fic to Rated M. Why? I need some action with our Bella and Edward, don't you?! Haha.. I knew you guys were just here for the Lemons! **

* * *

**ThirdPPO** **V**

"...pies for everybody! Everybody gets pies-"

The lady paused the video, turning her attention towards three men working on this case with her. Aro stood in front of her, arms folded, his eyes cold as he stared at the video of Edward Cullen with distaste. His partner stood next to him, quiet as a mute. He was scared of their boss, but Aro wasn't. Sure she had that intimidating stance about her, but no, she didn't scare him.

"So, what do you think?" their boss spat harshly. "We looking at another player?" She was referring to the girl, Isabella Swan.

Aro cleared his throat, "we're looking at a pawn. I talked to her. So did he," Aro motioned with his head towards his partner. "She owns a garage.. No passport. Gone nowhere, been nowhere... She's a nobody," Aro summed it up bitterly.

Their boss nodded, her eyes harsh however. "You've been two steps behind since this began, Aro! You sure someone's not taking you to school," their boss remarked. "Clean this shit up!"

Aro winced but held his ground. He had to get Edward Cullen. Even if it was the last thing he did...

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

 **[Brooklyn, New York]**

Edward motioned with his head towards the huge, red, brick building.

"Through there?!" she gasped. "What if..."

Edward placed a finger over his lips to shut her up, hissing for her to hush. "Just follow me, alright?"

Bella nodded numbly. She wasn't sure what she got herself into. Edward gripped her hand firmly, electricity spiking between the two, that he ignored, as he tugged her towards the building. Her feet moved before her, following him. Edward let go of her hand, his hand snapping towards the gun attached to his holster. He pulled it out, checking it before he moved under the rusted, silver garage door of the building. Edward waved the gun around, searching for signs of any intruders. When he was certain it was safe, he put his gun away, safely tucked in his holster.

Bella gulped as she took in the place warily. It was basically a shipyard. Rusted, old boats and ships lining up the building. Shelves that held boxes and old tools surrounded the place.

"Is this a Safe House?" Bella asked, grimacing as she avoided stepping on something that looked like a dead, worn out rat.

 ** _Ranger_** , she read the name of the boat as she passed. The place was awfully cold. Docile. Neglected. Bella cowered back a little as she hugged her arms.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled suddenly. Bella frowned, following him. Her ears twitched when she heard music playing faintly in the background. She immediately recognized the song. It was an old song, she just couldn't remember the name to it. Bella took a step back as Edward pulled out his gun, "Jasper..?"

 **BPOV**

Edward tugged me towards him. "Stay close," he ordered. I followed him timidly, watching as he shifted the black, heavy bag on his back to hold the gun up, pointing and waving it around. Just in case. "Jasper?" Edward called once more, his voice eerily calm now. "No time to play," Edward growled. Edward frowned as he moved towards an open shipping container. I prepared myself for the worst as I stepped next to him. But, realized it was nothing. No really, there was nothing inside the container. Edward's arms fell loosely to his sides as he relaxed his hold on the gun. "What is all this?" I whispered, referring to the pizza boxes lying everywhere, scribbles on the wall, mattress on the floor and radio on the television set.

Edward looked at me, his eyes filled with the obvious, as he mumbled "Jasper." I frowned. "It's what he does," Edward answered my unspoken question. Why would he something like this? Was scribbling on walls his expertise? Haha. Right. I internally scoffed. Was he crazy? Was that why Edward had to watch over him in a lab?

Edward pushed the gun into my hand that I took with shaky fingers. What did he expect me to do with this?!

"I'm late. And he's gone," Edward muttered as he stepped into the container that was surrounded with scribbled, white walls. He pushed the plastic that hung down the container aside as he stopped inside. Edward shrugged the black, heavy bag off of his shoulders, letting it fall next to him.

 **EPOV**

I gasped when I noticed the walls that were the last time I came here, white, clean and barely scribbled on, now full of writing. It was filled with scribbled writing and digits.

Codes.

The music was still booming loudly in the container, coming from a tiny radio sitting on top of an old television. Jasper had definitely been staying here a while. Longer than I promised him. I wasn't surprised he upped and left. I took in the walls, my eyes scanning over every scribble, code and digit as I struggled to understand it. I growled, frustrated, under my breath when I couldn't put the puzzle together. Where was Jasper when you needed him?! Oh, right. He left.

There was a rough sketch drawing of the battery on one of the walls, next to that followed was an oval shape circle with my name in the bubble. There was an arrow pointing towards a much bigger bubble. That's when it clicked.

 ** _Jasper, you are a genius!_**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I watched nervously as Edward scanned the walls, as I quickly got bored. My eyes fell to the gun in my hand. I smiled devilishly as a light bulb went off in my head. My hand snapped the gun towards nowhere, an excited chuckle leaving my mouth. I felt strong, powerful with such a weapon in my hand. I waved it around, obnoxious shooting sounds falling from my lips. I felt reckless. Free. For the first time.

I turned around, pretending to shoot the air, a smile stretching across my face.

 **EPOV**

I placed my forehead lightly against the wall that had small bumps in between. "Jasper, you sneaky bastard!" I grinned, snapping a picture of the wall that had a message on it. He was sending me a message.

" _ **Train**_ ," the second wall read.

Which train?

I snapped another picture.

 **Meanwhile..**

 **ThirdPPOV**

Cauis lined up his men, all dressed in black armor, helmets on their heads.

"Kill him if he tries something," he commanded harshly, cocking his gun with a loud snap.

They were stealthy as they snuck in, one of them sliding down on the ropes that was attached to the railing on the second floor. Cauis knew he'd come here. This was his hideout. Edward's safe house. A girl, he noticed, was waving a gun around. **_Bet she doesn't know what she's doing_** , Cauis thought bitterly. What she was doing here, he didn't know.

But if it meant using her to get what he wanted? So be it.

 **EPOV**

I heard them before I saw them. I approached Bella's form stealthily, smirking when she held the gun above her. She looked proud as she mumbled something to herself before snapping the gun up. I moved back a little, just in case she **_accidentally_** pressed the trigger. Wouldn't want to **_accidentally_** get shot, ya' know. I probably deserved it though. Stringing her along with me. I told her and myself I was just doing it to protect her from them. That was partly true. What she didn't know was that I did it for me, too. For my own selfishness. I'd spent my years lonely. I didn't want a repeat of that. And she was just the cure I needed for that loneliness.

I kept telling myself it would die down. My feelings for her. But with each second passing that I spent my time with her, risking her and my life, it only grew. I didn't know the extent of it yet, but I didn't think there would be a limit. I knew it the moment she kissed me on that plane. I'd been flying ever since. High on her. Thankfully she hadn't noticed. Yet. I just had to figure my shit out first. She was a distraction as it was, I didn't need any more.

My arm circled around her waist quickly, my other hand gripping the gun in hand that I made sure to point up and click on the trigger, shooting a guy who was sliding down a rope. I twisted our bodies quickly as guns blasted loudly in the building, my aim moving to a guy pointing a rifle at us. _**BANG, bang, bang!**_ Three out. **_Bang!_** Another. I ducked, tugging Bella with me before I threw my black bag on the ground, unzipping it. I reached for the hand grenade, pulled the safety clip, detonating it before I tossed it towards and into the empty container. I had to destroy it. I gripped Bella towards me, pushing away from the blast to avoid the impact of the explosion. The container exploded with a sharp and loud bang, that echoed loudly in the building. The firing men were relentless however. I knew immediately who was behind this.

It must of been Aro.

That son of a bitch!

I was angry now, my blood boiling. I unlatched the bag, searching for the perfect weapon. Bella's scared voice drew me back. "Who are those people?!" she demanded, gripping onto the shelves to avoid the gunshots. "Are they Aro's guys?!"

"No.." I thought it through. It couldn't have been. He wouldn't have approached us like this. "It's.. other guys."

"Are they bad guys?!" She squealed, covering her head as a bullet hit the shelve behind her.

"Worst guys." I pursed my lips. "Hold my mags."

"Worst guys?!"

I nodded, pursing my lips. "Look, now I need you to listen carefully.. Do exactly as I say. On three, okay?" Bella nodded frantically. "I'm gonna lay down for cover, and we're gonna run, to those other shelves over there," I motioned with the guns in my hand towards the shelves behind us. Bella gulped, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Yeah."

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"One.."

Bella hopped up, turned around and bolted for the shelves. Only to be caught in the middle. She shrieked as gunshots fired past her, bouncing up and down while squealing.

My jaw fell slack. What the fuck was she doing?!

I was still frozen in place as she ran in circles, covering her face frantically, screaming in panic. She rushed back towards me. I finally got myself together, staring shocked and dumbfounded at her.

"Sorry," she panted. "I panicked!"

I shook my head, cocking an eyebrow at her. This girl was seriously crazy. She really didn't know anything about self-preservation. This girl had no backbone, for goodness sake!

"Which number would you prefer?" I asked, arching an eyerbow at her.

"Uh, three is fine.."

"Okay, on three.."

"One.." We counted together.

"Two.."

"Three..."

Surprisingly she didn't bolt like earlier. She stuck behind me, as I shot one of the guy's above us, moving us quickly to the opposite side. BANG! Bang! Bang! I shot three.. four... five guys before bending down for cover next to her behind the shelf. Bella was breathing harshly, her eyes wide. I didn't blame her. I was the same my first time around.

"These guys are fancy," I shook my head, uncocking the gun. The mags fell out of the gun and to the floor. They were empty. "Mags," I commanded. She held the full ones up as I snapped it into the two guns in my hands. "Could be Cauis's men.. He's a.. spanish arms dealer. He also wants the battery," I answered her unspoken question, shrugging. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Uh, huh."

"Let's move!"

"Okay," she squeaked.

I hopped up, keeping a close eye on her in case she got lost.. or something. With her, you'd never know! I made sure to keep my guns up, in case some stupid fucker decided to jump out and die. She ran down the other aisle and I shook my head. "Bella," I hissed.

She gasped, running towards me quickly. I dodged a couple of bullets that hit the shelves instead, targeting a guy above who was unaware I could see him. BANG! Gotcha fucker.

"What the..?" Bella gasped, wailing as she bullets continued to past us. "How the hell are we gonna get out of here?!" she screamed.

I wasn't paying attention, my eyes counting down each of Cauis' men. "One... two .. three ..." That's five in total.

"... And, where the hell is Jasper?!" Bella continued her ranting. Well, more like screaming.

"I don't know. Yet. But, he left a message," I whisper-hissed.

"Message?" she panted, frowning.

We both froze as voices echoed in the building. "Go in the back! Check that way. Now!"

I paused, before ducking down. Bella followed me, crawling on her knees until she stopped behind me. My eyes scanned our surroundings. They knew we were hiding. It was only a matter of time before they found us. I turned to Bella, my green eyes holding her brown ones. "What I need you to do is... stay here.

"What?!" she whispered.

"I'm gonna go find us our way out-"

"Wait, wait!" Bella gasped.

"I'll be right back."

"Edward!" she hissed. "Wait!"

I turned around, before I dropped down to her level, kneeling, I pushed one of the gun's into her hands. "Take this."

 **BPOV**

I blinked rapidly at the gun in my hand and then at the air where Edward stood last. As soon as he disappeared, it was silent.

 ** _BAM! Bang! Bang!_**

Guns being fired boomed loudly in the building and I gasped, panicking. Shit! What if they got him? Shot him?... The possibilities were endless!

My feet moved before me and I was standing. I heard another gun being fired and instinctively cowered back into the shelve, wincing as the metal poked me in the back. I ignored it. The pain helped keep me steady. I needed it as distraction.

"Edward!" I choked out.

The guys were talking in some other language. Spanish. I didn't recognize what they were saying, however. I panicked more as the firing quieted. Shit!

"Shit."

I held my gun up for safety. It was heavy in my hands, and I wasn't sure how to use it properly. But, I knew, if someone tried to kill me, this was my best way of survival. I'd shoot them. Well, I'd try...

"Bella."

My heart leaped in my chest. I gasped at the sound of my name and on pure instinct and fear, turned around, my finger relentless on the trigger as I waved the gun towards the voice's direction. "Bella, Bella!"

I screamed as the gun shook in my hand. I couldn't stop!

"Bella, Bella!" It was Edward's voice! Shit!

What if I shot him? No, no, no!

My ears were numb as I watched the gun firing in my hand, the sparks flying, Edward hopping on the shelves to avoid getting hit, screaming for me to stop. Me screaming for myself to stop. I felt my hand being stopped and I released the trigger, gasping. I opened my eyes, cringing at the sight of Edward. His eyes were wide with shock, but underneath that shock was a hint of amusement. He thought this was fucking funny?!

"Please stop saying my name!" I pleaded, panting. "You keep saying my name and it's freaking me out!"

Edward had sweat trickling down his forehead, his usual disheveled bronze hair matted to the back. His hands were still grasp the gun's front, my finger twitching on the trigger as I struggled to get myself under control. The walls were closing in on me, and the only thing I saw was a blurry Edward. I felt faint, nauseous and scared. Mostly scared.

"Okay," he soothed. "I understand." His eyes were cautious. Careful. Hesitating.

"Okay," I breathed, finally let go of the gun. It fell to the floor, but Edward was quick and grasped it before it could possibly fire. He presented me something. "Drink this," he ordered, looking frantically around us.

"What is this?"

"It's Botan0, with a bit of a smidgen of D5."

"Okay." I didn't need a further explanation as I popped the small bottle open and gulped it all down.

"Go check the back!" One of the guy's yelled, followed by some more Spanish yelling.

"Where's yours?" I asked anxiously.

Edward looked apologetically at me, his smile sheepish. I felt myself sway a little and that's when it hit me.

Oh, that sneaky son of a bitch!

"Oh... shit!" I mumbled, fighting my body's instinct to sleep at the moment. My fingers numbed until I couldn't feel my body, or the glass bottle that slipped from my grasp.

"I'm sorry. But, they're coming." My knees buckled, my body giving out as I fell. Edward was quick to grab him in his strong hold. I felt like goo. Everything was spinning.

"You have fours eyes," I mumbled, giggling a little like some delirious freak. Oh right. I was. Because the cocky bastard drugged me. Again!

My head lulled to the side, a bright light shining in my eyes. Was this it? Was I going to Heaven? Hmm.. All I knew was I'd die happy and content in the angel's arms I was in at the moment. The light disappeared and I could see the faint outline of a guy. Not just any guy! The bad guys!

Before I could panic, my eyes shut on it's own accord. And then I gave in to the darkness, allowing it to swallow me in.

A blinding light shone over my eyes. Everything was blurry as my eyes struggled to budge. But, I forced it open. I swallowed instinctively, my throat dry. It felt as if I swallowed a dry cotton ball or rag. I blinked, trying to make out what I saw. I saw a faint outline of Edward. I was upside down. Wait, no. He was.

"Bella." It was my angel's voice again. An angel. I frowned when I saw Edward. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. If I wasn't so unaware of my surroundings, or dizzy, I would've done something. His body was swaying the entire time he spoke to me. He'd speak, pause, disappear, and then speak.. The whole thing was dizzying.

"I know this looks bad..." Pause, swing, disappear, "we'll be out of here..." Pause, swing, disappear. "In a couple of minutes," pause, swing, disappear. "I got this!"

My eyes struggled to close but I didn't let it. I couldn't move however. I felt numb. Everywhere. Suddenly Edward was loose, the metal bonds clinking on the ground. A big, burly, ugly man suddenly fell in front of my view. And then I saw Edward. His hair was matted and sweaty, just like his chest. Muscles. Abbs. Edward.

"We have to get out of here, Bella."

I wanted to respond, to say something, but I couldn't and my eyes closed on its own accord, sleep overtaking me once again.

The next thing I knew, my head was lolling to the side, something strapped over my eyes. Goggles. Whatever we were on was shaking frantically with each movement. My heart jumped as I fell out of my seat, but I didn't feel any pain. My ears zinged as I heard the faint sound of an alarm. Edward was in front of me in an instant, wearing clothes that I'd see most people flying planes or helicopter's would wear. He had goggles on as well. What the hell? Were we on a plane? No, I realized we were on a helicopter.

"We've been hit!" he yelled, throwing a backpack onto his back. The air whooshed past us, and I realized there was a hole in the helicopter. "It's okay!" Edward lifted my body up, screaming loudly. He looked funny, those small goggles on his face. I'd laugh if I weren't under such circumstances. "I'll save us! Alright! On three! Read, set. One.. Two... Three!"

The last thing I saw before sleep overtook me was the blue ocean. And then, I was out cold.

My body shook, my ears zinging. It sounded like a bee or mosquito was buzzing in my ear. I reached out to swat it away but realized I couldn't move. My fingers were numb. My neck tilted to the side, lolling on a funny angle. The only part of my body that actually functioned. I felt paralyzed. Useless to my own body. Trapped in my mind. That's when I saw him. He was dressed in brown khaki shorts, not the outfit on the plane and his hair was clean as if he'd just showered. I briefly remembered splashing into the ocean. His white shirt was blowing in the wind as he controlled the white boat we were on.

His shade-covered eyes found mine. "We're almost there!" he yelled above the wind.

And then my eyes closed once more, darkness blanketing and surrounding me. I allowed myself to be swept away. For now. But when I woke up.. When I woke up..

There'd be hell to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :**

Unfortunately this isn't a post!

Omgarrrrdddd though it's been a while! Embarrassingly I have this bad luck where I lose my passwords each time! I'm so sorry for this very much delayed post! Not to stress, I can say I definitely want to finish Knight N Day! Firstly thank you all so much for the reviews! Wow, I love yall lol! Thanks! I'm super stoked yall are enjoying this story and my writing even though its basically a rewrite of the movie only a Bellward fic!

Will I continue T or D ? Nope. I doubt it.

Have I began with new stories? Yep. I'm currently busy with a write up of LOL the movie and have changed it into a Bellward fic as well. Sorry couldn't resist ) .

I hope I haven't lost any of you!

Stay updated and I'll stay posted (haha) . Not sure when exactly but I will try soon soon!

Yours,

Early Birdie

xoxo , and the girl next door

(Please check out my new profile and story!)


End file.
